


И навстречу ему вывеси знамена

by Inuya



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Сяо Чжань далеко не сразу понял, что с новым соседом они поладят. Потом вдруг как понял, как понял, но все оказалось куда сложнее — и легче одновременно.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	1. I — II

**1**

Иногда случаются плохие дни. Пятница как раз из таких, поэтому незнакомый парень в семь утра — последнее, что хочет видеть Сяо Чжань на пороге квартиры. Его выдернули из постели (два часа сна не располагают к хорошему настроению и улыбкам), он голоден, он всю ночь бегал под мелким противным дождем, продрог и измазался в чужой крови. То, что сегодня пятница, только усугубляет положение: необходимо сдавать крупный проект, потому что впереди выходные, и Сяо Чжань очень хочет, буквально жаждет отдохнуть.

— Чем-то могу помочь? — это максимальная вежливость, на которую он сейчас способен. Очки норовят сползти на кончик носа, и приходится их постоянно поправлять, что тоже не добавляет благодушия.

Парень тушуется, теребит растянутый рукав бежевой вязаной кофты, которая явно на размер больше, чем нужна. На ногах у него модные рваные джинсы, зато черная спортивная сумка потертая и явно знавала лучшие времена. Захлопнуть дверь Сяо Чжаню не позволяют исключительно бабушкино воспитание и вежливость, впитанная с молоком матери. Вряд ли парень без весомой причины заявился к незнакомому человеку в столь ранний час, так?

— О-объявление, — чуть заикаясь, наконец произносит парень и поднимает голову. Лоб спрятан за челкой, копна волос кажется растрепанной, и это выглядело бы мило, но Сяо Чжань слишком устал и раздражен. — О-оно еще в силе? Вы все еще сдаете комнату?

Сяо Чжань вздыхает и сердито думает, что Юй Бинь жив лишь потому, что живет в маленькой, доставшейся в наследство от дедушки квартирке. Живет недалеко, идти минут десять, но все равно нужно спуститься, выйти на улицу, пересечь двор и перекресток, подняться на пятый этаж и еще попасть внутрь. Так что Юй Бинь, который и придумал подать объявление после отъезда Чжочэна, продолжает наслаждаться сном и даже не подозревает, что избежал мучительной смерти от рук лучшего друга.

Теперь Сяо Чжань смотрит на парня чуть пристальнее. Ладно, одет опрятно, бедным не выглядит, опасным тоже. Мэнь-шэнь у двери молчит, спрятавшись в железном полотне. Если бы у парня были плохие намерения, мэнь-шэнь ту же подал бы знак, но, видимо, и правда все в порядке.

— Мне сказали, что в пятницу вы уходите на работу раньше, поэтому лучше зайти... ну, тоже раньше, — зачем-то поясняет парень, когда молчание затягивается.

Сяо Чжань пытается даже улыбнуться, но судя по тому, как парень начинает моргать — еще не испуганно, но где-то близко, гримаса получается та еще. Сяо Чжань снова вздыхает, поправляет в очередной раз очки и отходит в сторону, едва не задевая локтем зеркало на стене. Узкий столик жалобно скрипит, но остается на месте.

— Комната все еще сдается. Давай покажу.

В сумерках квартира выглядит нежилой; в ясные дни рассвет окрашивает часть коридора и кухню в теплые золотистые и розовые цвета. Зимой солнце греет одним светом, а в летнее время в комнатах можно спрятаться от зноя — закат касается лишь краем широких окон, уступая место ночной темноте. Сяо Чжань с Юй Бинем и Чжочэном долго искали подходящее место, в силу второй работы им требовалось учитывать много мелочей вроде потоков ци, ян, инь, фэн-шуй и еще кучу деталей. Эта квартира не идеальна по расположению, однако она соответствуют большинству условий, к тому же до студии можно добраться пешком всего за полчаса или минут за сорок пять, если идти размеренным шагом в свое удовольствие.

Комната Чжочэна находится в дальней части квартиры. Сейчас в ней только кровать и рабочий стол, в углу узкий шкаф, который старше Сяо Чжаня лет на пять, но все еще крепче любого современного шкафа. Книжные полки и этажерку с цветами Чжочэн перед отъездом увез к родителям, лишив Сяо Чжаня возможности притащить домой кучу ненужных вещей, в том числе трофеи со второй работы или подарки от клиентов студии. Это и к лучшему, конечно. На стене висит одинокая полочка, которая никогда не внушала никому доверия, даже Чжочэну — он и тетрадки с опаской на нее укладывал.

Но теперь Чжочэн ближайшие два года проведет в Штатах ради повышения квалификации. Изредка звонит — сказывается разница во времени, — чаще пишет электронные письма, в которых рассказывает в подробностях, чему учится. Сяо Чжань каждый раз, когда читает письмо, почти наяву видит широкую улыбку друга, почти наяву слышит, как тот уверенно говорит, что теперь точно знает, как и где открыть свой ресторан. Обычно Сяо Чжань в ответ пишет о своих делах, о второй работе говорит скупо и мельком и традиционно напоминает, что от опасных личностей стоит держаться подальше, потому что Штаты полны опасностей. Хотя еще он от всей души надеется, что Чжочэн не наткнется на тварей, которые перебрались в Америку в незапамятные времени. Родные гуи всяко ближе и понятнее, убивать их почти привычно; они тупые твари, жаждущие крови и мяса.

Парень замирает в дверном проеме, похожий на пса, впервые оказавшегося на чужой территории.

— Тебя зовут-то как? — спохватывается Сяо Чжань и с трудом давит зевок.

— Ван Ибо, — отзывается парень, осторожно переступая порог. — Ваше имя мне известно.

Ну, известно так известно. Сяо Чжань опирается плечом на косяк и из-под полуопущенных век следит, как Ван Ибо обходит комнату. Смотреть, на самом деле, почти нечего, но он чуть ли не принюхивается, даже под кровать заглядывает и сует нос в шкаф. Под конец Ван Ибо выглядывает на улицу, где медленно рассеивается серая хмарь. Окна выходят в тихий переулок, неподалеку парк, в котором ранними утрами любят гулять поклонники здорового образа жизни. Там же утро проводит Юй Бинь с маленьким очаровательным чудовищем — пятимесячным щенком корги, который точно отомстит за всех, кого когда-нибудь раздражал Юй Бинь.

Сяо Чжань понимает, что задремал, когда в нос ударяет приятный запах распускающейся листвы и рядом слышится расслабленный выдох. Он вскидывает голову — так резко, что очки едва не слетают на пол — и широко раскрывает глаза: Ван Ибо стоит непозволительно близко, смотрит излишне пристально, будто что-то пытается вычитать по лицу. Впрочем, заметив взгляд, он тут же отступает и принимается смущенно теребить челку. Сяо Чжань перехватывает руку раньше, чем думает, а потом отпускает, делая вид, что ничего не случилось.

— Хватит мусолить, — бросает он и отворачивается. — Пойдем на кухню, расскажу вкратце о правилах.

Только сделав пару шагов, Сяо Чжань осознает, насколько это грубо выглядело, к тому же Ван Ибо вообще-то не сказал, подходит ли ему комната. Так что он замирает посреди коридора и оборачивается со смущенной улыбкой.

— Извини. Как тебе вообще комната?

В полумраке коридора кажется, что у Ван Ибо поблескивают глаза, но он вдруг вместо ответа громко зевает и тут же прикрывает рот ладонью. Сяо Чжань отстраненно думает, что ладонь у будущего соседа крупнее, даром что он младше. Да и вообще парень симпатичный… но это не имеет ни малейшего отношения к происходящему. И все-таки от неожиданно зевка будто гора с плеч падает. Кажется, что до этого момента атмосфера была хрупкой, словно тонкое стекло — ударь неправильно, и разобьешь, а острые осколки поранят всех, кто окажется поблизости. Но теперь оно истаяло, как весенний лед, и время опять побежало с привычной скоростью по накатанной колее.

— Простите, Сяо-лаоши, — бормочет парень, пряча глаза за челкой.

Сяо Чжань в ответ зевает так, что едва не выворачивает челюсть, даже приходится за дужку придерживать очки. Оглушительный зевок в тишине кажется пароходной сиреной, а потом раздается фырканье. У Ван Ибо мелко трясутся плечи от сдерживаемого смеха, он прячет лицо в изгибе локтя и упирается плечом в стену, будто старается не упасть. Сяо Чжань тоже смеется — пружина внутри, о существовании которой он не подозревал до сих пор, разжимается, становится легче, и даже предстоящая пятница не так пугает.

В этот момент рождается странная уверенность, что с новым соседом они точно поладят.

**2**

Юй Бинь отвечает на звонок только с пятого раза. Голос у него хриплый, тон — уставший, Сяо Чжань почти видит, как друг растекся по рабочему столу на кафедре истории и пытается говорить внятно.

— Почему ты не остановил меня, когда я завел собаку? — вместо приветствия спрашивает Юй Бинь. — Это не собака, это пес из Диюя, с восемнадцатого уровня, не меньше. Она сожрала мой фикус. Понимаешь? Фикус! Хорошо, что Чжочэн отвез свои цветы родителям, а не отдал мне, как собирался. И мышку от ноута тоже съела, кстати. Неужели провода такие вкусные?

Сяо Чжань смиренно выслушивает его тираду, параллельно заканчивая с дизайном кухни для небольшого детского кафе. Ничего нового он не слышит: Хуаньлу с первого дня наводит в квартире свои порядки и учит хозяина не оставлять вещи где попало.

— Может, потому что ты просто поставил меня перед фактом, скинув фото Хуаньлу со словами «Смотри, какая умница? Теперь моя», — отвечает он, когда в трубке воцаряется уставшая тишина. Юй Бинь обиженно сопит, но возразить ему нечего, он и правда ни с кем не советовался. — Скажи лучше, это ты отправил ко мне симпатичного мальчика?

— Симпатичного мальчика? — переспрашивает Юй Бинь и тянет долгое «хм-м-м». — А! Я понял. Ван Ибо? На самом деле, он от Лю-лаоши.

— Лю Хайкуаня? — Сяо Чжань откладывает стилус, чтобы отменить пару штрихов, не вписывающихся в интерьер кухни, и заменяет треугольный узор на спирали. Он знает Лю-лаоши поверхностно, тот работает в одном университете с Юй Бинем, преподает классическую литературу, а еще ведет музыкальный класс в Танцевальной академии. Сяо Чжань иногда заглядывает в их спортивный зал, который обустроили в цоколе пару лет назад.

— Да. — В трубке слышится шорох бумаги: похоже, Юй Бинь все-таки взялся за работу. — Он спрашивал, нет ли на примете комнаты или небольшой квартиры, которую мог бы снять студент. Ван Ибо работает у него на кафедре ассистентом, а вообще он студент Танцевальной академии. Танцует, немного поет, по словам Лю-лаоши, хороший скромный парень.

— И ты вспомнил обо мне.

— Конечно, — Юй Бинь точно ухмыляется, это слышно по голосу. — Как твой друг, я не могу позволить тебе зачахнуть в одиночестве. Кошка в Чунцине, Чжочэн уехал…

— …а ты живешь в другой квартире, которая уже принадлежит больше Хуаньлу, чем тебе, — заканчивает Сяо Чжань.

Юй Бинь даже не смущается, лишь фыркает оглушительно и нарочно шуршит бумагами у микрофона. Спустя несколько минут воцаряется тишина. Сяо Чжань не торопиться ее нарушать; добавляет последние штрихи к проекту и сохраняет его. Этот проект маленький, заказчики — милые старички, которые решили помочь молодым матерям и устроили детское кафе в частном доме. Разрабатывать для них дизайн одно удовольствие, потому что они просто попросили что-нибудь яркое и весеннее, сразу приняли последние наработки и честно сказали, что мало понимают в современных тенденциях, поэтому все отдали на откуп фантазии Сяо Чжаня и его коллег.

Но сегодня важнее сдать другой проект, куда более сложный, крупный, там клиент придирчивый, вымотал нервы всем в студии, включая, кажется, даже уборщицу — чудесную старушку Е Ксин, которую сложно вывести из себя. Но вчера она громко ругала на все лады этого клиента за то, что пролил чай на пол, а после прошелся по мокрому пятну не раз и не два, из-за чего вывести его оказалось труднее, чем обычно.

В трубке вновь раздается шелест бумаг, Юй Бинь что-то негромко напевает себе под нос, что-то о юноше, который внутри все еще ребенок. Он щелкает ручкой и принимается писать, невидимые документы чуть поскрипывают от нажима. Наконец говорит:

— Так что вы решили с симпатичным мальчиком?

— После трех сегодня привезет вещи, — отзывается Сяо Чжань. — Я дал ему запасной ключ, написал код, а после его ухода обновил амулеты. На всякий случай.

— Мэнь-шэнь что-то заподозрил? — Скрип бумаги на мгновение прекращается, но возобновляется сразу, как только Юй Бинь получает отрицательный ответ. — Не думаю, что Лю-лаоши мог бы так нас подставить.

— Не думаю, что Лю-лаоши в курсе, чем мы занимаемся по ночам, — усмехается Сяо Чжань и отправляет дизайн кухни старичкам, прилагая полуофициальное письмо. Он испытывает к ним самые теплые чувства; хочется набрать номер родителей, а потом бабушки, но он никогда не звонит им по пятницам, так что лишь напрасно заставит волноваться.

Юй Бинь в ответ приглушенно хохочет, а в следующее мгновение поминает все восемнадцать уровней Диюя, когда что-то с грохотом падает на пол. Он поспешно прощается, и трубка замолкает. Это противная тишина — Сяо Чжань не любит резко заканчивать разговор. Остается чувство недосказанности, и еще появляется бессмысленная тревога из-за того, что он здесь, а у человека по ту сторону внезапная беда. Громкое слово, но Сяо Чжань хотел бы в такие моменты быть рядом и суметь помочь. Чжочэн вечно ворчал, что это его комплекс героя, характерный, наверное, для всех потомков Шэнь И, а потом хлопал себя по лбу и смеялся, когда вспоминал — в предках у Сяо Чжаня далеко не праведный Шэнь И, совершивший множество подвигов, а бессовестный бог Ветра Фэн Бо.

Какое-то время Сяо Чжань работает в тишине. Дверь в кабинет закрыта, но слышно, как по коридору снуют коллеги, тихо переговариваются, где-то в помещении грохочет копировальный станок — пятница в самом разгаре, сегодня все силы брошены на этот треклятый проект, только пара небольших отделов занимается подготовкой к следующей неделе.

Вскоре начинают слезиться глаза. Сяо Чжань покидает кабинет, чтобы снять линзы и надеть рабочие очки, перед этим закапывает новые капли и пережидает секундное жжение. Становится легче, мир больше не расплывается, так что можно вновь заняться дизайном огромной гостиной. Этот проект должен принести немало денег, к счастью, согласованы почти все комнаты, но пожелания насчет гостиной у клиента меняются буквально каждые два часа. Он недавно прислал новые правки: теперь считает, что в гостиной будет отлично смотреться искусственный камин, а стены необходимо покрасить в синий цвет. Еще утром он хотел поставить огромный книжный шкаф и оставить стены белыми, чтобы повесить коллекцию холодного оружия.

За всем этим Сяо Чжань практически забывает, что в квартире вновь появился еще один человек. Он с головой уходит в работу, собирает экстренное совещание в шесть вечера, когда остается согласовать последние, но самые противные мелочи вроде цвета штор. Клиент рвется приехать в студию и лично все проконтролировать, отбиваться от него приходится Цюэ Лан. На первый взгляд она тонкая, хрупкая девочка, которую дуновением ветра может унести, но не зря ее в студии все зовут Тростинкой — согнется, но не сломается и все равно добьется своего. Клиент подобен настоящему урагану, он напирает и напирает, но Цюэ Лан здесь же, в главном кабинете, четко и предельно вежливо называет причину за причиной, по которой посторонние не имеют права посещать студию без большой на то необходимости. Не только Сяо Чжань, но все понимают: если заказчик приедет и вмешается в процесс, они не уйдут домой до понедельника, а то и вовсе поселятся в студии навечно.

В девять они все же выползают в мартовский сумрак позднего вечера, сдав проект. В другой ситуации отправились бы выпить, но сил ни у кого нет, даже прощаются вяло. Лично Сяо Чжань вымотан настолько, что хочет просто добраться до кровати, упасть на нее и не открывать глаза до следующего утра. Он надеется, что этой ночью город тоже будет спать беспробудным сном.

Путь домой не запоминается, все силы Сяо Чжань бросает на то, чтобы просто держать глаза открытыми и не уронить очки на холодный асфальт. Голова болит, тело кажется очень тяжелым и неповоротливым. Хорошо, что от студии до квартиры можно за полчаса добраться пешком, иначе в автобусе он бы точно уснул и уехал в другую часть города.

Белый тигр мэнь-шэня приветливо урчит, точно домашняя кошка. Облик духа-стража на мгновение проступает на поверхности входной двери, пока Сяо Чжань набирает код. Суровый полководец в полном облачении, усатый и немного карикатурный, щурится, поигрывая внушительной алебардой. Белый тигр негромко урчит у его ног.

— С возращением, — со свистом выдыхает мэнь-шэнь на грани слуха, чтобы никого не потревожить. Голос у него на самом деле низкий и грубоватый, Сяо Чжань слышал его единожды, но запомнил на всю жизнь и потом еще долго тер уши, испугавшись, что мог оглохнуть.

Сейчас он только кивает, придерживая очки, и даже не спрашивает, все ли в порядке дома. Вопрос излишний, мэнь-шэнь предупредил бы, случись что, просто это тоже одна из привычек. Но переступив порог, Сяо Чжань растерянно замирает: пахнет жареным рисом, мясом со специями и, кажется, зеленым луком. В первую секунду рука сама тянется за спрятанным у входа кинжалом, но в коридор выходит темная фигура, и Сяо Чжань от облегчения садится прямо на пороге.

Ван Ибо озадаченно склоняет голову.

— Все в порядке, Сяо-лаоши? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он.

Сяо Чжань растирает лицо и мысленно орет, потому что внезапно чувствует себя героем романтической комедии, в которой он муж, только вернувшийся домой, которого жена встречает в милом фартучке. Ван Ибо действительно в фартуке — розовом, с черным и белым кроликами в центре. Фартук этот подарила в день новоселья Сюань Лу, где-то лежит второй — нежно лилового цвета с белыми лотосами, предназначенный для Чжочэна. Сяо Чжань не думал, что однажды увидит свой фартук в распечатанном виде, но вот он, Ван Ибо, взъерошенный, обеспокоенный, опять мусолит челку и явно не знает, куда девать взгляд.

И в розовом фартуке с кроликами, да. Под фартуком утренняя одежда, на рукаве кофты Сяо Чжань замечает кусочек зеленого лука и машинально тянет Ибо к себе, чтобы убрать. Тот, не ожидая, падает на колени, да так и застывает. У него слегка приоткрыт рот, в глазах плещутся изумление и — внезапно — необъяснимый страх. Минута тишины ложится на плечи пуховым одеялом, Сяо Чжань только спустя эту самую минуту понимает, что очки все же упали, а он все еще держит Ибо за тонкое запястье, и под пальцами заполошно бьется чужой пульс.

— Э… извини? — дар речи подводит, китайский вдруг кажется самым сложным языком на свете.

Ибо отмирает и, кажется, инстинктивно свободной рукой стискивает его запястье, словно боится, что Сяо Чжань сейчас сбежит. Потом отпускает, конечно, но медленно и как будто не до конца осознавая движение.

Ситуацию спасает — или ухудшает, это с какой стороны посмотреть — пустой желудок Сяо Чжаня. Запахи с кухни пробуждают зверский аппетит, и желудок спешит напомнить, что его неплохо бы наполнить вкусной едой. Пара бутербродов, которые Сяо Чжань перехватил в студии пару часов назад, неспособны насытить до утра.

Ибо по-глупому моргает и начинает хихикать. Если бы Сяо Чжань не был настолько усталым, он бы смущенно улыбнулся в ответ, но голод вгрызается в пустое нутро так, что почти становится больно.

— Там еда? — спрашивает с надеждой Сяо Чжань.

Ибо встает первым и помогает подняться. Он кивает, не переставая светить чуть смущенной улыбкой. Он же поднимает очки, которые чудом уцелели, и кладет их на столик у зеркала.

— Там еда, — наконец подтверждает он. — Правда, я не знал, во сколько вы придете, так что заказал на восемь. Но вряд ли все успело остыть.

— Давай на «ты», — морщится Сяо Чжань. Он разувается, прячет куртку в шкаф и следует за Ибо на кухню, не сводя взгляда с завязок фартука. Бантики очень аккуратные, ровные, Сяо Чжань такие может сделать, только если очень постарается. Невольно он переводит взгляд выше, на шею, и зависает на родинке. Родинка не большая, но и не маленькая, ее сложно не заметить. Где-то внутри рождается желание коснуться родинки языком, попробовать ее на вкус, лизнуть, а после прикусить рядом светлую кожу, чтобы остался след.

Сяо Чжань дает себе мысленно подзатыльник и отправляется мыть руки.

Это все пятница и два часа сна, они еще никому хорошо не делали.


	2. III

**3**

Сяо Чжань быстро привыкает к Ван Ибо, уже после трех-четырех дней кажется, что они давным-давно знают друг друга. На него снисходит то самое странное и одновременно умиротворяющее ощущение, когда по сути незнакомый человек внушает доверие. Умом понимаешь, что он тебе незнаком, что ты ничего не знаешь о его привычках, страхах, о том, что его радует, а что огорчает, но интуиция, сердце, душа или все вместе говорят: это человек, к которому ты спокойно повернешься спиной, не боясь получить кинжал под ребра. Тот самый, что найдет правильные слова для утешения в трудную минуту и даст вдохновляющий пинок. Человек, что при определенных обстоятельствах может помочь свернуть горы и не опустить руки.

Твой человек, твоя родственная душа, единственная на всем белом свете.

Никакого ощущения отчужденности, неловкие столкновения в ванной по утрам заканчиваются, толком не начавшись. Ибо вежливый и проверяет, шумит ли вода, перед тем как зайти, а Сяо Чжань считает, что стесняться нечего, они оба мужчины, хотя, конечно, тоже старается уважать чужое пространство. Другое дело, что с Чжочэном они могли в любой момент нагрянуть друг к другу в ванную и даже не обращали на это внимания. Впрочем, Ван Ибо — это не Ван Чжочэн, он все-таки пришел со стороны, и Сяо Чжаню приходится напоминать себе об этом перед каждым случайным или намеренным прикосновением.

Когда он пишет об этом Чжочэну в письме, тот присылает в ответ кучу ржущих смайлов и стикеры, которые многозначительно поводят бровями. «Почему-то мне кажется, — пишет Чжочэн, — что я вернусь в Китай и буду опять искать себе квартиру. На свадьбу позвать не забудьте». Сяо Чжань отправляет ему картинку с возмущенным Спанч Бобом, но слова оседают внутри и приятно греют.

Они постепенно узнают друг друга в первую неделю.

Оказывается, Ван Ибо не любит темноту — теперь в коридоре всю ночь горит приглушенный свет, — а еще боится насекомых. О последнем Сяо Чжань узнает вечером в четверг, когда после ужина уходит в комнату немного поработать, но затем слышит неожиданный вопль с кухни.

Мгновением позже выясняется, что в квартиру забежал неизвестно откуда жучок, черный, как смоль, с длинными усами, похожий на тех, какие иногда появляются летом вдали от городов. Он гордо восседает на краю плиты и перебирает лапками. Ибо в домашней, давно выцветшей футболке и спортивных штанах застыл в углу напротив, рядом со столом, и смотрит на жучка если не с ужасом, то с отвращением; Сяо Чжаню чудится, что он даже скалится, но это все игра света, потому что губы у Ибо плотно сомкнуты.

— У-убьешь его? — просит Ибо и признается: — Ненавижу жуков.

У него в этот момент настолько беззащитное выражение лица, что Сяо Чжань едва не ляпает: «Я готов всю жизнь убивать их для тебя». Прихлопнутый жучок отправляется в мусорный пакет, Ибо облегченно вздыхает и благодарно треплет Сяо Чжаня по плечу.

— Спасибо.

Сяо Чжань фыркает и ерошит ему челку, чувствуя себя вором, который украл драгоценный плод.

— Зови меня, если что. Я известный победитель всякой нечисти.

Он даже не кривит душой, но Ибо подтекст, естественно, не считывает и только довольно лыбится, а потом в благодарность отправляется заваривать жасминовый чай. Сяо Чжань опять смотрит на его шею, машинально находит знакомую родинку, а потом вдруг замечает еще одну, обычно спрятанную воротом футболки или кофты — в основании шеи справа. Это похоже на холодный ливень посреди жаркого дня, Сяо Чжань стоит оглушенный внезапным открытием, он хочет попросить пощады, потому что не ожидал, что его будет крыть от обычных родинок человека, которого он знает от силы неделю.

К счастью, в этот момент Ибо поворачивается и протягивает кружку.

— Осторожнее, — предупреждает он, — чай горячий.

Сяо Чжань кивает, как болванчик, тихо говорит «спасибо» и ретируется в свою комнату, чтобы не наделать глупостей. Думать о происходящем он не хочет.

Он честно не думает, просто наблюдает и подмечает разные мелочи, сохраняет их в отдельную книгу памяти, посвященную Ван Ибо. Например, теперь Сяо Чжань точно знает, что Ибо по утрам первые минуты ориентируется на ощупь, но просыпается достаточно быстро и всегда готовит завтрак на двоих. Когда у него в академии сплошная практика, Ибо с собой берет не только пару бутербродов, но еще и лапшу или что-нибудь существенное, потому что танцы отнимают много сил, а калории сжигаются легко.

Еще Сяо Чжань впервые видит человека, настолько увлеченного любимым делом, настолько отдающего всего себя. Дома Ибо не танцует, но иногда обычные движения со стороны выглядят элементами хип-хопа и не только (Сяо Чжань слабый человек, он посмотрел видеозаписи отчетного выступления группы Ибо в прошлом году; посмотрел раз десять и, наверное, пересмотрит еще не раз). Он живет танцами, он сам как танец, весь плавный, точно вода, и Сяо Чжань порой думает, что Ибо мог бы так очаровать весь мир — наверняка очарует, как только выйдет на большую сцену. В том, что это случится, сомневаться не приходится.

В книге каждый день появляются новые страницы, зачастую даже не по одной, а Сяо Чжань чувствует себя канатоходцем, который идет по тонкой нити, и под ногами не пропасть, а нечто, пока спрятанное за густыми облаками. Возможно, там острые кинжалы, которые безжалостно вырежут его сердце, а может статься, там его ждет Ван Ибо, который будет рад поймать и принять в свои объятия.

Так проходят две недели, тихие, спокойные, Сяо Чжань с удовольствием воспринимает их как передышку. Он на всякий случай интересуется у Юй Биня, точно ли не было сообщений от Ян Ся, но тот заверяет, что второй телефон пока молчит. Сяо Чжань не успевает поблагодарить его за ответ: Юй Бинь сразу принимается жаловаться на собаку, перемежая ворчания с признаниями, что его Хуаньлу — самая лучшая собака на свете, хотя все равно остается порождением Диюя.

В ночь со среды на четверг спокойная жизнь снова заканчивается. На второй телефон — обычный кнопочный, который может пережить землетрясение, извержение вулкана, цунами и в принципе конец света — приходит сообщение от Ян Ся. Она как всегда присылает только адрес, где по ее расчетам полезут гуи или кто-то похуже.

Сяо Чжань смотрит на часы: полвторого, до рассвета далеко, времени на то, чтобы избавиться от твари, должно хватить. Он быстро одевается: под кофтой прячет зачарованную накидку, а сверху натягивает старую куртку, насквозь простроченную защитными заклинаниями. Для надежности в подкладку Чжу Цзаньцзинь вшил талисманы-щиты, еще пачка талисманов вместе с оружием спрятана в мешочке цянькунь. Сказать кому, что цянькунь не выдумка, — посмеются, но таскаться с копьем и арбалетом по городу Сяо Чжань не рискнет. Он первый покрутит пальцем у виска, если подобное предложит Юй Бинь. Будь здесь Сюань Лу, она бы устроила хорошую трепку, но Лулу в другом городе нянчится с сыном и тревожить ее по пустякам Сяо Чжань не станет.

Было бы легче, конечно, реагируй твари хотя бы на пистолеты или револьверы, но любая пуля им, что слону дробина — не ранит, только раздражает и заставляет нападать еще яростнее. Зато холодное оружие способно взрезать даже самую прочную шкуру или чешую.

Сяо Чжань тихо покидает квартиру, стараясь не потревожить сон Ибо. Тот готовился к промежуточному зачету по музыке и лег ближе к полуночи, так что наверняка видит уже десятый сон, но предосторожности не помешают.

Он выскальзывает из дома в мартовскую ночь. Пахнет дождем — утром обещали осадки, на дорогах пустынно, на улицах как будто не души. На ближайшем перекрестке его ждет отчаянно зевающий Юй Бинь. Он приветственно вскидывает руку и трет глаза.

— У Хуаньлу аллергия, — вместо «привет» сообщает он. Сяо Чжань усилием воли не закатывает глаза, вместо этого кивает в нужном направлении и быстрым шагом пересекает дорогу. Светофоры моргают им вслед желтым, фонари приветливо освещают путь, но чем сильнее Сяо Чжань и Юй Бинь забираются вглубь города, тем быстрее их обступает непроницаемый мрак.

Место нынешнего прорыва неподалеку, в одном из темных переулков, слишком узком, чтобы поместились сразу двое плечом к плечу. На первый взгляд ничего не меняется: те же высокие дома, теряющиеся в черном беззвездном небе, несколько мусорных баков, высокие деревья с первой упрямой листвой, пережившей внезапные февральские заморозки. Но Сяо Чжань видит, как постепенно расплывается реальность, мрак приобретает апельсиновый оттенок и все больше кажется, что где-то на изнанке мира пылают огромные ярко-рыжие костры. Ждать приходится недолго: в переулке по-прежнему царит темнота, однако теперь доносится звук, похожий на плач ребенка или девушки. Пронзительный жалобный звук разрывает ночную тишину, и Сяо Чжань удобнее перехватывает вытащенное из цянькуня копье — цинлун цзи. Юй Бинь рядом отходит на пару шагов назад и поднимает арбалет. Первую стрелу он запускает в темноту, не прицеливаясь, но это обдуманный шаг: плач на мгновение замолкает, а затем становится сильнее, к нему добавляется еще один и еще. Создается впечатление, что в переулке спряталась многоголосая плачущая толпа, которая способна звуками поднять мертвого («Только без мертвецов, пожалуйста», — думает Сяо Чжань), но окна квартир по-прежнему темны. Зато потусторонний огонь разгорается все сильнее, невидимое пламя медленно, точно живое, окружает их. Главное на него не отвлекаться, это правило Сяо Чжань запомнил накрепко с первой охоты, когда чудовище едва не откусило ему голову. Под волосами до сих пор белесый след шрама; Мэн Цзыи из хирургического отделения долго ругалась, пока со своими людьми останавливала кровь и зашивала рану.

Наконец тварь выходит наружу. Юй Бинь вполголоса ругается и еще отступает назад — перед ними стая синсинов, зеленых псов с человеческими лицами. Их рты оскалены, острые зубы окрашены кровью, а шерсть свалялась. В некогда умных глазах плещутся безумие и жажда человеческой плоти, а из горла вырываются нечленораздельные звуки. Легенды гласят, что у синсинов строгий взгляд, а еще эти звери чрезвычайно умны и могут говорить на человеческом языке, но излишне пугливы и при виде людей всегда прячутся.

Сяо Чжань сжимает копье и бьет наотмашь ближайшего синсина.

С тех пор, как небожители объявили друг другу войну, все смешалось в Нижнем и Верхнем мирах. Небеса закрыты на учет, нефритовая лестница рассыпалась в пыль, а боги перессорились и грызутся между собой за недосягаемый трон Императора. Сяо Чжань слышал об этом от прабабушки, а та от своего прадедушки — междоусобица небожителей началась давным-давно, но с тех пор твари из Нижнего мира точно с ума посходили; все, кто был безобидным, теперь превратился в кровожадную сумасшедшую тварь. Исключение составляют высшие твари, достаточно разумные, чтобы затеряться среди людей.

Раненый синсин всхрапывает по-звериному, и стая поворачивается к Сяо Чжаню в едином порыве, словно огромное существо с множеством голов. Юй Бинь времени не теряет, его меч-цзянь вгрызается в стаю с другой стороны, Сяо Чжань раскручивает копье, которое приобретает вид гэ — изогнутой косы, острой и смертоносной. Оружие чуть подрагивает в руке — оно жаждет чужой крови, и если дать гэ волю, мгновенно сведет владельца с ума. Коса не самое удобное оружие, излишне претенциозное и в неумелых руках может навредить охотнику, так что Сяо Чжань прошел долгий путь, прежде чем научился сносно ей управлять. С цинлун цзи проще — копье честное и разит прямо, а крепкое древко выдержит достаточно сильный удар. Но это если сражаться один на один, против стаи с копьем выходить слишком рискованно, на такое некогда решалась исключительно Сюань Лу.

Хотя не всегда охотники использовали только холодное оружие. В семейных анналах говорится, что некогда был человек из рода заклинателей, сумевший подчинить саму тьму. Его игра на флейте настолько околдовала Смерть, что та покорилась и приходила на зов каждый раз, когда человеку требовалась помощь. О том, что случилось в итоге с флейтистом, история умалчивает. Есть несколько версий: одни гласят, что его разорвали мертвецы, вышедшие из-под контроля, в других говорится, что человек сам бросился с обрыва в огненную пасть вулкана. В третьих нет ничего о смерти, но кем-то написано множество строк о том, что флейтист возродился спустя тринадцать лет и после прожил долгую счастливую жизнь с любимым человеком. Сколько в этом правды, Сяо Чжань не знает, но иногда завидует флейтисту по-доброму — это единственный из его предков, который был счастлив в любви. Или единственный, о чьей любви захотелось рассказать летописцу, потому что больше ничего подобного в семейных хрониках нет.

К счастью, уничтожение синсинов не занимает много времени. Звери почти не сопротивляются, они клацают зубами и порываются прыгнуть, но слишком медлят — что-то от прежних синсинов в них до сих пор живет. От этого еще горше, и противное чувство вины вызывает тошноту. Сяо Чжань знает, что поступает правильно, потому что эти твари появляются на поверхности лишь затем, чтобы убивать людей, но когда он смотрит в алые глаза последнего синсина и видит красные, как кровь, слезы на бледном лице, сердце на мгновение сбивается с ритма. Голову твари рубит Юй Бинь, его меч тонко поет, словно струна гуциня.

Кровь разливается под ногами, тела лежат вперемешку, обезглавленные, вскрытые, кишки растоптаны и размазаны по асфальту. Сяо Чжань резко отворачивается — его мутит, но хотя бы на этот раз не придется отстирывать кутку — кровь исчезает сама, но вонь плотно въедается в ткань. Счастье, что убирать трупы не нужно — Нижний мир забирает своих мертвецов достаточно быстро, а от взгляда случайных прохожих тварей скрывает потустороннее пламя.

До дома идут в молчании. Цянькунь оттягивает карман, кажется, что он весит не меньше тонны. Глаза слезятся: Сяо Чжань моргает чаще, чем обычно, линза давит на зрачок и ощущается чем-то посторонним, соринкой, которую хочет убрать как можно быстрее. Он знает, что к утру белки глаз покроются красной сеткой лопнувших капилляров. Не самое приятное зрелище, поэтому Сяо Чжань думает, что выползет из комнаты только после того, как Ибо уйдет на учебу — еще не хватало напугать его своим видом.

На перекрестке Юй Бинь машет рукой и, не дожидаясь ответного взмаха, уходит. Сяо Чжань с минуту смотрит ему вслед — на поникшие плечи, усталую походку. Юй Бинь похож на куклу, у которой внутри что-то надломилось, он подлатает трещину сном и крепким кофе да плотным завтраком, но когда-нибудь трещина разрастется настолько, чем не останется выбора, как уйти на покой. Сяо Чжань немного боится этого момента и одновременно ждет его. Юй Бинь из обычных людей, волею судеб втянутый в охоту, он пришел со стороны, потому что прямая линия старой матери Вод прервалась несколько десятков лет назад. Это он, Сяо Чжань, и Ван Чжочэн прямые потомки небожителей из древних времен; еще была Сюань Лу, но она выбрала спокойную жизнь с мужем и ребенком.

И правильно сделала.

Мэнь-шэнь приветствует тихим шипением, в котором отчетливо слышны сочувствие и искреннее желание оградить от проблем. А может, Сяо Чжаню просто хочется это услышать от кого-нибудь со стороны. Не от родственников, которые всегда скупо или радостно хвалят его за удачную охоту и напоминают, что необходимо отдыхать, а от кого-нибудь, кто, возможно, в курсе происходящего, но не участвует в этом неблагодарном деле. Юй Бинь иногда хрипло смеется и говорит, что они герои, которые не носят ни масок, ни плащей. Сяо Чжань бы тогда не отказался от суперсилы, например, уметь высыпаться за два часа.

Свет в коридоре бьет по глазам даже приглушенный. На мгновение приходится заслониться ладонью, чтобы не ослепнуть — щеки без того мокрые от слез. Ван Ибо, к счастью, спит; дверь в его комнату чуть приоткрыта, но оттуда не доносится ни звука, и Сяо Чжань помимо воли облегченно вздыхает. Он меньше всего хочет отвечать на неудобные вопросы. Не обязан, это правда, Ибо все еще посторонний, несмотря на их дружеские отношения (и на некоторые желания), но Сяо Чжаню очень не хочется говорить «это тебя не касается» или «это не твое дело». Скинув кроссовки, он тихо проскальзывает в ванную комнату, а потом возвращается в спальню и плотно затворяет за собой дверь.

Даже закрывая глаза, Сяо Чжань видит кровавые слезы на бледном лице синсина.


	3. IV

**4**

Вопреки намерению спать часов до десяти, Сяо Чжань просыпается в восемь. Голова раскалывается от боли, в висках оглушительно стучит пульс. Он почти скатывается с кровати и на ощупь бредет до кухни, где хранит обычную аптечку. В комнате припрятана специальная на крайний случай, когда не будет другого выхода, а до тех пор помогают привычные таблетки от головной боли и повышенного давления. В такие моменты Сяо Чжань чувствует себя дряхлым стариком: организм подводит, ноги не держат, руки трясутся, как у припадочного. Казалось бы, он должен притерпеться к охотам за столько лет, но стоит случиться перерыву, как все начинается с начала.

Когда его ловят в объятия, Сяо Чжань инстинктивно готов дать отпор, но знакомый голос, полный тревоги, раздается быстрее:

— Сяо-лаоши?

Он цепенеет и медленно приоткрывает глаза. Без линз и очков он чувствует себя слепым котенком, электрический свет причиняет дополнительную боль, по ощущениям — выжигает сетчатку. Лицо Ибо расплывается, превращаясь в гротескную маску, а через мгновение Сяо Чжань оказывается еще сильнее прижат к чужой груди, так близко, что можно почувствовать биение сердца напротив. Звук вкупе с пульсом в висках оглушает, Сяо Чжань тихо стонет и замирает испуганным кроликом, когда к многострадальному виску прижимаются прохладные губы.

Его обнимают впервые за множество месяцев; последней была мама, дружеские объятия с Чжочэном и Юй Бинем не в счет, это другое. Как и с мамой, конечно, потому что в ее объятиях Сяо Чжань чувствует себя ребенком, а в объятиях Ибо… Он не знает, потому что вопреки фильмам и книгам головная боль не исчезает, его по-прежнему бьет мелкая дрожь, но барабаны в висках заметно стихают и позволяют сделать осторожный глубокий вдох. Пахнет свежестью и озоном, как перед грозой в середине лета.

Ибо медленно усаживает его на стул и вполголоса просит не шевелиться. Через минуту он возвращается с очками — тонкие дужки приятно холодят уши. Сяо Чжань наконец шире открывает глаза и видит донельзя взволнованного Ибо, сидящего перед ним на корточках. Свет на кухне выключен, но за окном светает, первые лучи уже несмело пробираются внутрь, скользят по бежевой скатерти, касаются холодильника и плиты.

Ибо не сводит тревожного взгляда, кажется, готовый выполнить любую просьбу. Всем видом он безмолвно просит сказать, чем помочь или что сделать, и Сяо Чжань едва успевает задавить желание вернуться в его объятия. У Ибо крупные ладони, которым хочется довериться, но у него нет на это права.

— Сяо-лаоши?

Сяо Чжань медленно вздыхает и чуть заметно морщится.

— Голова болит. Давление поднялось. Старость не радость, — шепотом пытается пошутить он. На самом деле, беспокойство Ибо приятно, главное не видеть в нем нечто большее, чем элементарное дружеское участие.

— Таблетку?.. — Ибо неуверенно смотрит на шкафчик, где хранится аптечка. Сяо Чжань просветил его в первый же день на всякий случай, но не думал, что этот случай произойдет вот так и с ним. Не дожидаясь ответа, Ибо встает и вытаскивает со второй полки небольшой синий ящичек с плотно закрытой крышкой, быстро находит пластинку с таблетками от головы, выдавливает сразу две и вкладывает их в ладонь Сяо Чжань, ласково обхватывая его пальцы. Стакан с водой появляется рядом на столе практически по волшебству, как и таблетка от повышенного давления — ее название пришлось подсказать, но Ибо еще слишком молод, чтобы страдать из-за гипертонии.

От такой заботы внутри растекается тепло, не очень уместное, почти запретное, но такое нужное. Сяо Чжань испытывает благодарность, но что-то большее прорастает в нем, чему он пока не хочет давать названия, почти боится сейчас понять и принять, непременно принять, потому что оттолкнуть или проигнорировать вряд ли получится. Сяо Чжань на всякий случай укоряет себя, но одновременно, точно вор, прячет и тепло, и безымянное чувство в укромном уголке сердца. Ибо тем временем готовит завтрак на двоих; он будто знает, что после таких приступов есть не хочется, поэтому ставит перед Сяо Чжанем жасминовый чай и пару тостов с апельсиновым джемом. Себе же варит яйцо и делает бутерброды, чтобы взять еще несколько с собой перекусить между занятиями — сегодня у его группы выступление перед малышами, так что придется задержаться после шести.

Наконец Сяо Чжань приходит в себя настолько, что способен изъясняться нормальным языком.

— Спасибо, — негромко говорит он, привалившись к стене в прихожей. Краем глаза ловит свое отражение в зеркале и мысленно кривится: вот уж точно краше в гроб кладут. Ибо тоже заглядывает в зеркало и пытается пригладить челку перед выходом. Услышав благодарность, только машет рукой, мол, все в порядке.

— Бывает, — бросает он и улыбается немного криво, дергая челку за кончик. — Тебе обязательно идти сегодня на работу?

— Тебе обязательно идти на учебу? — парирует Сяо Чжань. Он готов продолжить, сказать что-нибудь об обязанностях взрослых людей и необходимости зарабатывать деньги, но слова застревают в горле, когда он ловит неожиданно острый взгляд.

— Если Сяо-лаоши решит провести это день дома и попросит составить ему компанию, то я соглашусь, — говорит Ибо не очень уверенно, однако что-то в тоне заставляет поверить в искренность этих слов.

Сяо Чжань растерянно открывает рот, хлопает глазами и — упускает момент. Ибо неуловимо меняется в лице, улыбается весело, будто рассказал удачную шутку.

— Я же не серьезно, — фыркает он и подхватывает сумку. — Танцы важнее Сяо-лаоши, уж прости.

— Мелкий засранец, — возмущенно потрясает кулаком Сяо Чжань, а внутри все горит, потому что да, он бы очень хотел провести целый день только вдвоем. Посмотреть фильм, поговорить о танцах или о том, чем еще увлекается Ибо, может, показать свои картины, которые рисовал давно и для себя. Стать немножко ближе, потому что, конечно, они друзья вроде как и до сих пор кажется, что знают друг друга давным-давно, однако не хватает каких-то мелочей, которые зачастую говорят о человеке куда больше любых слов.

Как эти две проклятые родинки на шее, которые до сих пор хочется поцеловать.

С этого момента Ян Ся каждый день да через день исправно сбрасывает координаты. Участившиеся прорывы она списывает на разгулявшуюся весну, стремящуюся к лету; Сяо Чжань с ней не спорит, поскольку не помнит прошлый год, но может сказать, что втроем избавляться от тварей было значительно проще. К счастью, Ян Ся старается присылать сообщения как можно раньше, Юй Бинь признается, что даже успевает более-менее выспаться. Сяо Чжань в целом тоже, только в пятницу похож на зомби, но коллеги давно к этому привыкли, а Ибо только хмыкает и по утрам ставит перед ним большую чашку с жасминовым чаем. Чашка, к слову, новая, Ибо купил ее специально и подарил со словами, что имеющиеся кружки слишком маленькие, чтобы разбудить Сяо-лаоши по утрам в пятницу. Чашка белая, с голубой каймой, на ней нарисованы черный и белый кролики — как раз в пару к фартуку, насмешливо замечает Ибо, одетый в тот самый фартук.

Он ни о чем не спрашивает (и это вселяет определенную надежду), когда Сяо Чжань впервые возвращается домой под утро в жутко воняющей куртке. От одежды пахнет хуже, чем из помойки; кровь уже испарилась, но остались уродливые пятна и прорехи, кое-где можно увидеть ожоги — яогуай зацепил когтями, яд нейтрализовали талисманы, но куртку придется отдавать Цзаньцзиню, чтобы восстановил не только ткань, но и защитные свойства. Юй Биню тоже досталось — его с головы до ног окатило мерзкой слизью, к счастью, безвредной, только отмываться он теперь будет не меньше недели. За это Сяо Чжань ненавидит яогуаев особенно. Таксисту пришлось заплатить в два раза больше, чтобы довез, в машине сразу открыли все окна, а Юй Бинь всю дорогу бормотал, что Хуаньлу его не пустит в дом.

На часах половина девятого, Ибо выходит на учебу, но у него сумка валится из рук, когда Сяо Чжань переступает порог и чуть не падает, потому что ноги не держат. Ночь выдалась трудной, за яогуаем пришлось побегать — тварь предпочла схватке бегство, и упустить ее было нельзя. Потустороннее пламя освещало им весь путь, в итоге пришлось загнать яогуая в грязный тупичок недалеко от университета и там убивать. На узком пространстве драться с обезумевшим зверем то еще удовольствие, Сяо Чжань не представляет, каким образом все-таки увернулся от лапы с острыми когтями, способными вскрыть человеческое горло за секунду.

— Все нормально, — хрипит Сяо Чжань, стараясь не обращать внимания на ошеломленный взгляд Ибо.

Тот вдруг хмурится, точно нерадивая мать, которая увидела извалявшегося в грязи ребенка, и тянет руки к куртке.

— Надеюсь, порошок и кондиционер с этим справятся, — ворчит он мирно вместо тысячи вопросов и помогает раздеться, пока Сяо Чжань хлопает глазами. — Куплю вечером новый кондиционер, сильнее, чем у тебя есть.

Сяо Чжань смотрит на него несколько мгновений, а потом смеется во весь голос, пряча лицо в ладонях. От рук тоже неприятно пахнет, но какая уже разница, все равно придется хорошенько мыться не раз и не два. Но Ибо… Он любит Ибо в этот момент так сильно, как никогда до этого, что готов признаться в чувствах здесь и сейчас. Еще спустя секунду Сяо Чжань замирает, ошеломленный осознанием — он и до этого догадывался, он не ребенок и вообще-то собирался однажды жениться, но сейчас его чувства к Ибо разительно отличаются. Они сильнее, нежнее, они ранят своей невысказанностью и придают сил одним существованием.

— Сяо-лаоши? — Ибо аккуратно, почти нежно берет его руки в свои большие ладони и обеспокоенно вглядывается в лицо.

Сяо Чжань смотрит прямо в глаза. Завороженный, он все же тянется вперед, но приходит в себя в последний момент и целует в кончик носа.

— Я немножко схожу с ума, — после говорит он, как будто это может оправдать поцелуй, но вдруг Ибо примет правила игры? У Сяо Чжаня нет сил объясняться, он может сказать, что, оказывается, влюблен по уши, окончательно, безвозвратно, однако обсуждать что-то еще не готов.

Ибо медленно кивает и, кажется, принимает правила игры…

Или нет, потому что через мгновение сводит хмуро брови на несколько секунд, потом приоткрывает рот, и у него становится такое выражение лица, словно он отыскал смысл жизни, а затем едва ощутимо касается губ — не поцелуй, только намек или обещание — и говорит:

— Я заметил. Отдохни сегодня, Сяо-лаоши. Я вернусь и приготовлю вечером баклажаны, бабушкин рецепт.

— Я не люблю баклажаны, — машинально отвечает Сяо Чжань. Губы все еще горят, он не уверен, что это ему не снится, но самодовольная ухмылка Ибо и нерешительность в его взгляде развеивают любые опасения. Вот как. Вот значит как. Он тут волнуется и переживает, что не очень вежливо хотеть во всех смыслах человека, который арендует комнату и платит за это, а Ибо берет и целует его, так просто.

Сяо Чжань на мгновение прикрывает глаза и мысленно стонет, потому что он, кажется, больше не вывезет сейчас новых откровений, ему и яогуая хватило с лихвой.

— Завтрак на столе, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщает Ибо и подхватывает сумку. — Пожалуйста, закинь одежду в стирку и проветри в квартире, воняет жуть. До вечера.

Он просачивается мимо, открывает дверь и сбегает по лестнице вниз. Сяо Чжань ошеломленно смотрит на пустой коридор и даже не очень понимает, что чувствует, кроме любви и странного умиления по отношения к этому засранцу. Был ли вообще шанс не влюбиться? Что-то подсказывает Сяо Чжаню, что подобная возможность даже не рассматривалась. Впервые закрадывается мысль, что небожители — возможно, только возможно! — давно уже прекратили свару и сейчас сидят в первых рядах, жуют попкорн и наслаждаются происходящим. Они могут, Сяо Чжань почему-то в этом твердо уверен, хотя вряд ли доказательства когда-нибудь найдутся.

Наверное, сегодня он пропустит работу. Что там Ибо сказал? Он любит баклажаны?

К вечеру Сяо Чжань хочет упасть на кровать и не шевелиться хотя бы часа два-три, но эта усталость — приятная. Он давно не проводил время в домашних хлопотах, из-за чего корзина грязного белья полна (кондиционер и правда паршивый), на кухне легкий беспорядок, а в комнате среди пыли скоро зародится новая жизнь и будет звать его мамой. Оказывается, что и защитные талисманы снаружи окон неплохо бы обновить, из-за весенних дождей и ветра они потускнели, особенно те, что охраняют от нежеланного вторжения комнату Чжочэна. Талисманы нарисованы кровью, так они сильнее. Сяо Чжань прокусывает указательный палец и, перегнувшись через подоконник, старательно обводит тонкие линии заново. Приходится то и дело прерываться — редкие прохожие внизу не оставляют без внимания человека, на первый взгляд опасно высунувшегося из окна. Этаж не очень высокий, всего третий, но Сяо Чжань все равно приветливо машет любопытным, показывая, что все нормально, прыгать никто не собирается.

После обеда он звонит Юй Биню — тот ожидаемо берет трубку только после шестого гудка и сразу оглушительно зевает, а потом молча присылает селфи. На фотографии видны разворошенная постель, заспанное лицо Юй Биня и Хуаньлу, уютно свернувшаяся под боком. Сяо Чжань ничего не отвечает, лишь хмыкает и отключается. Без слов понятно, что все у Юй Биня хорошо, он счастлив как никогда — наконец-то в домашней войне наступило перемирие. К тому же этот жест очень показателен, поскольку Сяо Чжань точно знает: Юй Бинь так быстро и легко от запаха яогуая избавиться не мог, однако Хауньлу презрела вонь и пришла спать рядом.

Еще он размышляет о том, почему Ибо не задал ни одного вопроса. Окажись сам Сяо Чжань в такой ситуации, скорее всего обязательно бы выяснил все подробности. У него есть предположение, но как поднять тему охоты и небожителей Сяо Чжань не представляет, возможные варианты даже в мыслях звучат смешно и нелепо, а вслух — еще хуже. Так что в итоге он решает оставить эту тему до лучших времен, потому что сейчас вроде как все в порядке, верно?

К тому моменту, как мэнь-шэнь предупреждает о возвращении Ибо, ужин почти на столе. Тушеные баклажаны с минимумом специй пахнут хорошо, но Сяо Чжань все равно не может заставить себя попробовать даже кусочек, он и на соль-то проверял скорее бульон, чем сами баклажаны. В соседней сковороде мясо на пару, еще готовится жареный рис; Сяо Чжань в порыве вдохновения даже приготовил грушевый пирог. Он так давно не стоял у плиты, что сейчас чувствует неясную тоску по временам, когда у них с Чжочэном было гораздо больше возможностей искать новые рецепты и экспериментировать.

Ибо проходит на кухню и замирает в растерянности.

— Сяо-лаоши? — неуверенно зовет он. Он похож на ребенка, который долго ходил около закрытой двери и никак не решался открыть, но пересилил страх и вот теперь узрел все, что за ней скрывалось.

Сяо Чжань снимает фартук (тот самый, с кроликами), аккуратно сворачивает его и убирает на место. Только потом приветливо улыбается:

— С возвращением. Хорошо, что ты сегодня вовремя.

Ибо несколько раз моргает, как будто не верит ни глазам, ни слуху. Сяо Чжань изо всех сил пытается не смеяться, а затем с жадностью вглядывается, когда Ибо понимает, что это все реальность. Он меняется на глазах, буквально начинается светиться изнутри мягким нежным светом. Сяо Чжань точно мотылек летит на этот свет, подходит ближе, но Ибо быстрее — не ловит в объятия, нет, просто оказывается на расстоянии выдоха и коротко целует в губы.

— Спасибо, Сяо-лаоши, — шепчет он и отступает. — Пойду переоденусь и помою руки.

Сяо Чжань чувствует себя каменной статуей. Он смотрит, как Ибо уходит в свою комнату, и не может сдвинуться с места. Просто… какого черта? Почему опять все _так_? Он же сам собирался поцеловать Ибо! Набирался смелости, хотел подгадать момент, так… почему?

Не до конца осознанно он снимает с плиты готовый рис, раскладывает еду по тарелкам, включает чайник на подогрев, вытаскивает жасминовый чай. В глубине квартиры хлопает дверь ванной, и через минуту Ибо в домашней одежде — шорты да футболка — появляется на кухне, уже спокойный, как будто никакого поцелуя и не было, как будто это не он породил внутри Сяо Чжаня невиданных размеров бурю, которая воет внутри и бьется о ребра.

Они ужинают какое-то время в молчании, только Ибо то и дело бросает взгляды из-под длинных пушистых ресниц и тут же опускает глаза. Сяо Чжань даже не пробует усмирить ураган, позволяет ему разрастаться и набирать силу, потому что это, черт возьми, не игры. Для него не игры, он слишком стар для такого, его бедное сердце не выдержит, честное слово. К тому же эти коленки… Они покрыты царапинами, на них свежие корочки, видимо, после практики. Даже так заметно, насколько сильные у Ибо ноги, сколь крепко он бы мог сжимать этими коленями чужие бедра и не только.

Ураган внутри воет, и рычит, и ярится, требуя выпустить его наружу. Перед глазами Сяо Чжаня две родинки, он видит их буквально наяву.

— Ибо.

Тот сразу опускает вилку и смотрит прямо. В уголках губ прячется улыбка — ее невозможно не заметить, хотя лицо непроницаемое. Сяо Чжань облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы и раздувает ноздри, когда отслеживает, как судорожно дергается кадык на шее Ибо. Кадык крупный, он выступает, его хочется чуть прикусить, поцеловать тонкую кожу, оставить темный след.

— Сяо-лаоши? — чуть хрипло спрашивает Ибо, разбивая тишину. Кажется, что воздух напоен молниями, которые еще немного и засверкают фейерверками. — Ты что-то хотел… спросить?

— Да. — Сяо Чжань откашливается, не отводя взгляда. Кажется, что между ними сейчас натянута тонкая нить, которую легко порвать неправильным словом или движением. — Как… как баклажаны?

— Самые вкусные, вкуснее, чем у бабушки, — беззастенчиво врет Ибо. Сяо Чжань точно знает, что это ложь, он взял самый распространенный и легкий рецепт. — Сяо-лаоши отличный повар.

— Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь.

Ибо щурится.

— Я давно знаю, что у Сяо-лаоши много талантов и _достоинств_.

Сяо Чжань помимо воли заливается краской, хотя комплимент совершенно безобидный, в нем точно нет никаких подтекстов. Нет, ведь так? Ураган ревет, подступает к горлу, и приходится сглотнуть, чтобы не подавиться словами, которые так и рвутся наружу. Он не уверен, что может быть настолько бесстыдным, а словесные игры никогда не были его сильной стороной.

— Сяо-лаоши очень красив, умен, силен, поразителен, самый добрый человек из всех, что я встречал, — продолжает тем временем Ибо, и он произносит комплименты так легко, что Сяо Чжань не выдерживает.

— Ты вообще серьезно?

Ибо замолкает мгновенно. Улыбка и прищур исчезают без следа, теперь он открыт всем ветрам, смотрит прямо и честно, так, словно готов принять меч прямо в сердце и не дрогнуть.

— Я всегда серьезен с Сяо-лаоши, — с болезненной искренностью отвечает он. Это ранит сильнее всего, потому Сяо Чжань оказывается к такому не готов. В голове неожиданно воцаряется блаженная пустота, все мысли выметает порывом несуществующего ветра. Ураган внутри тоже стихает, быстро и без следа, будто и не было. Остается только бескрайняя нежность и страх все испортить. Вероятно, именно он толкает Сяо Чжаня, заставляется подняться со своего места, подойти к Ибо и, наклонившись, прижаться к чужим губам в невинном поцелуе, почти похожем на тот, утренний.

Впрочем, схожесть исчезает сразу, как только Ибо подается навстречу, приоткрывает рот и жарко дышит, касается языком кромки зубов, когда Сяо Чжань тоже размыкает губы.

Сложно сказать, как долго они целуются, Сяо Чжаню кажется, что мгновение и бесконечность. Его ведет, в голове шумит, он не замечает, когда Ибо встает и прижимает его к плите. Лишь чувствует прикосновения чужих пальцев, забравшихся под домашнюю потасканную рубашку, и сам в ответ тянется прикоснуться, задрать футболку, огладить ребра, прижаться еще ближе, срастись с Ибо и ни за что больше не разлучаться.

На этом все и заканчивается, когда они расцепляются, но все еще крепко держатся друг за друга. Сяо Чжань хватает ртом воздух, он понятия не имеет, как выглядит, но Ибо перед ним взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся, с шалым взглядом и пухлыми зацелованными губами. Он настолько горячий, настолько желанный, что Сяо Чжань немедленно хочет снова его зацеловать и лишь силой воли сдерживается, потому что… не все и сразу, хорошо? Ему бы осознать для начала случившееся, но теперь он хотя бы уверен в полной взаимности, даже если это на время (он так хочет, чтобы навсегда, но хорошие сказки в реальность воплощаются редко).

— С-Сяо-л-лаоши, — заикаясь, на грани слуха зовет Ибо и чуть сильнее стискивает рубашку в кулаке.

Сяо Чжань шумно выдыхает. Желание все еще горит в нем, демоны Диюя шепчут, что нельзя упускать такой шанс, вот только ему не хочется торопиться, не хочется, чтобы сегодня все закончилось в постели. О, он был бы не против, тело не обманешь, но интуиция ли, непонятное предчувствие или что еще просит обождать. Поэтому Сяо Чжань просто тянется вперед и прижимается лбом к плечу Ибо.

— Пожалей старика, иначе я превращусь в кучку пепла прямо в твоих руках.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — тихо смеется Ибо на ухо и ласково обнимает. — Я… боялся, что все… ну, не так понимаю, а ты смотрел и смотрел, и я…

Он теряется в словах, и Сяо Чжань успокаивающе гладит его по лопаткам под футболкой.

— Это я дурак, — легко признает он. — Иногда стоит говорить через рот.

— Ртом много интересного можно делать.

Сяо Чжань шумно вздыхает и, отстранившись, качает головой.

— Бо-ди, что за пошлые разговоры посреди кухни.

Это «Бо-ди» вырывается столь легко, что Сяо Чжань даже пугается, но Ибо внезапно смущается на мгновение, а затем расцветает на глазах от такого нежного, почти интимного обращения. Впрочем, уже через секунду он лукаво щурится.

— Могу я называть тебя Чжань-гэ?

— Ты! Почему ты такой!..

— С кем поведешься, Чжань-гэ…

Они препираются и хохочут, как малые дети, пока остывает ужин. За окном весна плавно перетекает в яркое лето, и кажется, что все теперь все будет хорошо.


	4. V — VI

**5**

«Все хорошее заканчивается очень быстро», — тупо думает Сяо Чжань, разглядывая труп хуаня. Асфальт холодный, как в зимнюю пору, угол дома слишком острый и давит на позвоночник, хотя жаловаться на это бессмысленно — скоро осязание исчезнет так же, как пропали обоняние и слух. Сяо Чжань уже не может пошевелиться, тело ему не подчиняется — он так и сидит на земле, наверняка похожий со стороны на сломанную куклу.

Гэ валяется в стороне, измазанная в крови тварей, часть внутренностей обмотана вокруг древка. Потустороннее пламя горит ровно, оно освещает поле битвы, на котором, похоже нет победителей, сегодня проиграли все. Хуань — треххвостый кот-циклоп ростом со взрослого человека лежит ближе всего со вскрытым брюхом, кишки вывались на асфальт, темная кровь пропитала некогда серую шерсть. Хуань умер последним в отчаянной попытке уничтожить охотника, Сяо Чжань все еще не знает, каким чудом убил его и сам не лишился конечности или головы. Не то чтобы это его спасло в конце концов, но безголовым трупом быть еще хуже.

Полная луна, постепенно тускнеющая на чистом небосклоне, словно бы щерится во весь беззубый рот. Эта старуха следила за битвой от начала и до конца, еще перед тем, как ускользнуть из дома, Сяо Чжань подумал, что в полнолуние драки всегда давались тяжело даже троим, а сейчас он один, пока Юй Бинь читает лекции молодым учителям по заданию университета. Предчувствие его не подвело: вслед за хуанем на широкую дорогу, залитую лунным светом, один за другим вышли суйко. Эти твари напоминают японского каппу, но покрыты твердой чешуей, а на коленях у них крючковатые, похожие на тигриные когти наросты, от которых очень муторно уворачиваться. Суйко невысокие, обманчиво слабые, но даже парочка может причинить немало бед, Сяо Чжань помнит, как они впервые столкнулись с этими тварями и в первый час держались как можно дальше, пока вырабатывали стратегию борьбы.

На этот раз суйко было пятеро, да еще хуань, который одним глазом видел куда лучше, чем Сяо Чжань — двумя.

Теперь у многих суйко не хватает голов, под их кровью серый асфальт практически не виден. Проблема в том, что это еще не все, это еще не конец, потому что с момента отъезда Юй Биня на каждой охоте Сяо Чжань чувствовал чужой взгляд. Он даже поделился опасениями с Ян Ся, а та в своей манере скупо предупредила, что, вероятно, в городе очень сильная тварь, у которой терпения хватит на тысячу лет.

«Связываться с двумя охотниками она не станет, а вот закусить одним — почему бы и нет, — написала Ян Ся. — Будь осторожен. Не геройствуй».

«Все когда-нибудь заканчивается, даже геройство», — вяло думает Сяо Чжань и прикрывает глаза.

По ощущениям, у него сломаны несколько ребер и бок все еще горит огнем. Вероятно, открытая рана, от когтя суйко он чудом увернулся, спасая мягкий живот. Пришлось много прыгать — если бы ему перерезали сухожилия на ногах, его песенка было бы спета давным-давно. Впрочем, и так понятно, что пришел тот самый конец. Сяо Чжань почти чувствует, как яд растекается по телу, парализует нервные окончания, убивает чувствительность, наверняка, совсем скоро вытеснит кровь из сердца и займет ее место.

Такая глупая бесславная смерть.

Что подумает Ибо, когда не обнаружит его утром в постели или на кухне? Успеет ли полиция прийти в квартиру раньше, чем он уйдет на занятия, или узнает жестокую правду вечером? Мысли о Ибо помогают оставаться в сознании, Сяо Чжань цепляется за них, как утопающий — за спасательный круг, но даже так он понимает, что долго не продержится. Телефон во внутреннем кармане разодранной куртки, сохранился чудом, но все равно не получится уже пошевелить не то что рукой, даже пальцем. Безвольная марионетка, лишившаяся опорных нитей. Ощущение тела медленно тает, на его место приходят пугающая легкость и мысли о призраках. Могут ли убитые охотники стать призраками?

Ибо…

Сяо Чжань с трудом вздыхает. Так несправедливо, он ведь только думал, что жизнь наладилась, что он влюблен взаимно и оттого счастлив, как никогда. Он даже пережил кучу насмешек от Юй Биня, который не иначе интуитивно почуял, что случайный сосед стал кем-то больше, чем добрым знакомым, и не преминул высказать все, что думает по этому поводу. За вопрос о свадьбе Сяо Чжань его едва не убил, хотя сам пришел в ужас, насколько ему приглянулась эта мысль. Чжочэн уже шутил на эту тему, но тогда все было иначе, а теперь в последнем письме он прямо написал, что намерен оценить потенциального жениха.

Впрочем, это уже не важно.

Вспоминая сейчас последнее письмо от Чжочэна полное веселых стикеров и трогательной заботы, Сяо Чжань пытается кривить губы, но мышцы лица онемели, застыли в одном положении. С трудом он вновь открывает глаза: Нижний мир уже забирает своих погибших, кровь испаряется, тела истаивают. Что ж, рассвет все ближе, значит скоро первые прохожие обнаружат его тело.

Луна почти не видна, хотя ее оскал точно вырезан в небе.

Глупая смерть.

Он уже не чувствует ни любви, ни нежности, которые испытывает по отношению к Ибо круглые сутки. Вместо тепла и огня внутри ледяная мерзлая пустыня, где нет ничего, черная дыра с омертвелыми краями. Сяо Чжань взывает к памяти, представляет такие желанные жаркие поцелуи с Ибо, но в сердце ни отклика, словно и оно застыло в ожидании последней секунды, как часы, которые уже невозможно будет завести.

Случайное движение привлекает угасающее сознание. Сяо Чжань с трудом двигает глазами и в мыслях усмехается: кажется, его даже не опознают сразу или вовсе не найдут. Таинственный соглядатай решил показать себя. Дождался своего часа, когда охотник сам превратится в легкую добычу.

Он видит льва с огромными крыльями за спиной и извилистыми рогами. Потустороннее пламя освещает каждый его шаг, путь его залит огнем, глаза мерцают темным золотом, пасть приоткрыта, словно он пробует воздух на вкус. Лев останавливается сначала у косы, тщательно обнюхивает ее, потом осматривает хуаня и суйко и лишь затем подходит к Сяо Чжаню. Вблизи можно заметить, что черная грива кудрявится, а морда чуть иная, нежели у обычного льва. Сяо Чжань с усилием сглатывает — он больше не чувствует тело, даже голову, становится легко-легко, словно и у него выросли крылья.

Последнее, что он удивительным образом чувствует — не дыхание льва, не его острые клыки, а прикосновение чего-то такого же холодного, как вековечный лед.

**6**

Ибо как ни в чем не бывало целует в губы. Он делает это теперь каждое утро и каждый вечер, и Сяо Чжань с удовольствием отвечает. Он принимает любую ласку и отдает все, что может отдать, в нем столько нежности, что ей можно затопить целую вселенную, не меньше. Любви еще больше, любви к этому невозможному, проказливому, отзывчивому мальчишке, который умеет ухмыляться, как зверь из Нижнего мира, довольно лыбиться и улыбаться так ласково, что у Сяо Чжаня перехватывает горло.

Ибо его целует. Лижет коротко губы, вторгается языком в раскрытый мягкий рот, прикусывает нижнюю губу и чуть оттягивает. Непристойные влажные звуки заводят Сяо Чжаня с той же силой, что обычные нежные прикосновения, исполненные тайной силы, поэтому он притискивается ближе и тянет обнять Ибо, но руки ловят пустоту.

Сяо Чжань замирает и открывает глаза, не в силах вспомнить, когда закрыл. Ибо прямо перед ним, по-прежнему улыбается ласково, но стоит попытаться коснуться, и он идет помехами, как старый телевизор. Помехи искажают улыбку, превращают ее в голодный оскал хуаня, и теперь все становится на свои места — это Диюй, один из первых уровней. Сяо Чжань смутно помнит пытки; среди распространенных острые ножи, падение с высоты, огонь и лед, но наверняка где-то в списке затесалась невозможность коснуться любимого человека.

Призрачный Ибо постепенно тает, и Сяо Чжань тянет руку в последней попытке дотронуться, но вместо этого перед ним появляется труп синсина. Он едва держится на подгибающихся лапах, из распоротого живота вываливаются кишки, он истекает кровью и все-таки поднимает голову. У него лицо Ибо, из карих глаз катятся кровавые слезы. Синсин шепчет:

— Это ты убил меня.

Сяо Чжань кричит.

И снова открывает глаза.

Тело неповоротливое, однако теперь он ощущает его полностью, в ушах бухает упрямое сердце. Чистый воздух наполняет легкие, хотя дышать немного больно — ребра ноют так, словно кто-то долго их пинал. Отчасти так и есть, но Сяо Чжань думал, что они сломаны, а теперь больше похоже, что все закончится синяками. Даже странно.

— Не шевелись, — строго говорит Мэн Цзыи, переставляя медицинскую сумку с большим красным крестом на пол. Она сурово смотрит на него, за спиной маячит встревоженный Юй Бинь, а на пороге… на пороге Сяо Чжань видит белого, как свежий снег, Ибо, и хрипит:

— И…

В горле сухо, звуки царапают нежные стенки, язык, кажется, распух настолько, что почти не помещается во рту. Но Ибо все понимает, он бесцеремонно отталкивает Цзыи и Юй Биня, чтобы опуститься перед кроватью и осторожно сжать руку. Сяо Чжань пока чувствует его ладонь исключительно кончиками пальцев, внешнее онемение прошло не до конца, но даже такая малость вызывает слезы. Мир размывается, он судорожно моргает, потому что жизненно необходимо сейчас видеть именно Ибо, только его, и когда чуткие пальцы стирают влагу с щек, Сяо Чжаня переполняет такое облегчение, что слезы лишь текут сильнее.

Ибо осторожно стирает их и криво улыбается, но шепчет ласково-ласково, как делал прежде лишь наедине:

— Все хорошо, ты дома.

— Все с твоим парнем в порядке будет, — сердито фыркает Цзыи. Ибо чуть хмурится, но Сяо Чжань прилагает все усилия, чтобы успокоить его в ответ. Он-то знает, что Цзыи всегда злится, когда чрезмерно волнуется. — Главное, не давай ему вставать с постели.

— Думаю, это Ван-лаоши вполне может устроить, — неловко шутит Юй Бинь. Он все еще выглядит взволнованным, под глазами выделяются черные синяки, и все в его фигуре говорит о том, что он не спал как минимум сутки, а то и больше.

Сколько же прошло времени? Сяо Чжань прислушивается к телу; судя по всему, не так много, потому что реакции все еще заторможены, хотя чувствительность вернулась. По крайней мере, он точно знает, что у него работают легкие, бьется сердце, и в целом — у него есть тело. С другой стороны, они прежде не сталкивались с таким ядом, и какое счастье, что это был просто парализующий яд.

— Ч-ч… — он силится спросить, как оказался дома, однако Цзыи прерывает его негромким «цыц» и грозит пальцем.

— Молчи, — велит она. — Не напрягай горло. Я оставлю рецепт, чем тебя поить. Пока паралич не спадет, не смей шевелиться. Ван Ибо.

Ибо медленно поворачивает голову, словно готов броситься на любого, кто смеет его отвлекать. Сяо Чжаню это льстит, а Цзыи даже ухом не ведет, только чуть приподнимает бровь.

— Можешь привязать его к кровати, если понадобится, — спокойно сообщает она. — Разрешение врача. Я загляну завтра по возможности. В любом случае, держи его дома, пока не сойдут синяки с ребер. Слышишь, лао Чжань? Не смей высовывать нос на улицу, пока я не разрешу и пока снова не станешь везде красивым.

Сяо Чжань медленно моргает: веки тяжелеют, кратковременное пробуждение лишило его сил, опять клонит в сон. Похоже, Цзыи это замечает, раз понижает голос и говорит что-то Юй Биню, а потом выходит, утаскивая его с собой. Сяо Чжань снова пытается коснуться чужой руки, но Ибо закрывает ему ладонью глаза, целует и тихо велит:

— Спи.

Сяо Чжань спит. На этот раз снов он не видит.

Когда он вновь открывает глаза, на улице темно, тусклый свет уличных фонарей просачивается сквозь тонкую щель между шторами. Сначала Сяо Чжань только и видит эту полосу света, а потом замечает движение: оказывается, на полу рядом с кроватью спит Ибо.

Сяо Чжань делает судорожный вздох — его снова затапливает нежность при одном только взгляде на Ибо. Тот свернулся клубком, подтянул длинные ноги к груди, а голову чуть откинул назад. У него приоткрыт рот, он размеренно дышит и выглядит таким красивым, таким невинным и родным, что у Сяо Чжаня щемит сердце.

— И… бо… — шепчет он и старается повернуться набок. Получается не очень, тело все еще не до конца слушается, но это уже обычная слабость, как после затяжной болезни.

Ибо просыпается сразу же. Вскидывается, смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами, и опять чудится, что зрачки у него светятся в темноте. Впрочем, Сяо Чжаня это волнует в последнюю очередь, потому что он пытается протянуть руку и коснуться, но Ибо его опережает. Ловит запястье и прижимается щекой к ладони.

— Чжань-гэ, — бормочет он, потираясь о ладонь, — Чжань-гэ… Я так рад, что ты жив… — он замирает и смотрит пристально. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как будто без передышки пересек весь Китай, — шепотом признается Сяо Чжань, — раза два. Или три. Или пять. Почему ты… почему на полу?

Ибо неуверенно встает на колени и замирает, упираясь в край постели, но Сяо Чжань с трудом, однако вжимается лопатками в стену, чтобы освободить место. Такое простое движение лишает его сил. Кровать, рассчитанная на одного, чуть скрипит под дополнительным весом, когда Ибо укладывается рядом, вытянувшись в струнку. Места для двоих маловато, они лежат практически вплотную, и расстояние между ними не больше ладони. Но это хорошо, Сяо Чжань теперь двигается в обратную сторону, ведомый жаждой ощутить знакомое тепло; еще ближе, ближе, вздыхает беспокойно, когда Ибо кладет теплую ладонь ему на талию под футболкой. Спина сразу покрывается мурашками, но прикосновение приносит странное спокойствие. Именно в этот момент Сяо Чжань окончательно понимает: он будет жить, а еще — он дома. Вот его дом, лежит рядом, греет одним лишь касанием; Сяо Чжань смаргивает выступившие от наплыва эмоций слезы и тянется за поцелуем.

Ибо встречает его на полпути, мягко прижимается к губам, скользит языком, но ни на чем не настаивает. Он лениво целуются, пока не начинают болеть губы, а потом Ибо крепко обнимает, забрасывает ногу на бедро Сяо Чжаню и ласково шепчет:

— Давай спать, Чжань-гэ. Я буду охранять твой сон.


	5. VII

**7**

Он быстро идет на поправку. В итоге больше всего пострадали глаза — снять линзы в первые дни никто не догадался, а Сяо Чжань об этом не думал: все его мысли занимал Ибо и неожиданный восторг от того, что он остался жив. Теперь приходится трижды в день закапывать новые капли и ходить исключительно в очках. Впрочем, так намного удобнее — а еще Ибо до умопомрачения соблазнительно каждый раз стягивает их, когда хочет поцеловать. К тому же покидать квартиру до сих пор нельзя. Хочется взять работу на дом, однако Цзыи каким-то образом сговорилась со своими коллегами в поликлинике, и теперь Сяо Чжань официально на больничном, даже в его электронной карточке пациента это указано.

Ибо, в свою очередь, вынужден уходить почти на целый день. За окном ярко сияет солнце, на календаре пышет жарой подступающий июль, а Ибо по-прежнему мотается в академию, где помогает с подготовительными курсами и продолжает готовиться с парнями к выступлению в одном из клубов. Сяо Чжань не против, он отчасти даже рад, потому что первую и единственную неделю вместе они практически не разлучались, и все это подозрительно напоминало медовый месяц. Разве что секса у них по-прежнему не было, но что-то до сих пор внутри Сяо Чжаня просит еще немного обождать. Интуиция не та вещь, которую стоит игнорировать.

Цзыи, поначалу приходившая через день, на третьей неделе больничного забегает всего дважды вместе с Юй Бинем.

— Сиди дома до конца недели. Хотя если хочешь снова слечь, можешь бегать, — ворчливо говорит она при последнем осмотре в среду. — Просто подожди до понедельника, и если никаких симптомов не будет, можешь выползти на улицу.

— Прошло уже почти три недели. Я в порядке, — вздыхает Сяо Чжань и показывает Юй Биню язык. Он, честно сказать, немного замаялся сидеть дома и большую часть времени слоняться без дела. Даже домашние хлопоты уже не очень радуют, поскольку разнообразием не отличаются, а возможность приготовить что-нибудь новое ограничивалась продуктами в холодильнике и радовала только первые недели полторы.

Юй Бинь закатывает глаза и пожимает плечами.

— Я просил тебя быть осторожным, теперь расплачивайся за нарушенное обещание. Скажи спасибо еще, что я Чжочэну ничего не рассказал. С него бы сталось все бросить и рвануть обратно. Ты же знаешь, он в такие моменты хуже курицы-наседки.

Что правда, то правда. Хотя Чжочэн младший из их троицы, он всегда стремился оберегать, словно старший брат. «Нет уж, — думает Сяо Чжань, — пусть сидит в своих Штатах и пишет бизнес-план, чтобы открыть ресторан после возвращения». В конце концов, охота не должна помешать главной мечте Чжочэна исполниться. Ничто не должно помешать, Сяо Чжань и Юй Бинь дали негласное обещание на этот счет.

Так что в письме ни слова, ни полслова о произошедшем.

Сам Сяо Чжань уже знает, как все было. Ибо нашел его на лестничной площадке у квартиры, всего в крови и без сознания. Затащил в коридор, а потом позвонил Юй Биню. Юй Бинь дал телефон Цзыи и сразу приехал, наплевав на дневные лекции. Самому Ибо задавать вопросы Сяо Чжань боится, вряд ли это хорошие воспоминания — сидеть как минимум полчаса с окровавленным телом и не знать, что еще сделать. Даже думать не хочется, что он испытывал в эти минуты, Сяо Чжаня в дрожь бросает от одной мысли, так что он предпочитает держать любопытство в узде. Ибо тоже молчит; порванную куртку уже забрал Юй Бинь и передал Цзаньцзиню, а Цзыи… ну, Цзыи приходит с проверкой, и ей есть о чем поговорить, однако самых страшных часов ни один из них в разговорах не касается даже случайно.

Было и прошло. Он жив.

Пока Ибо на занятиях, Сяо Чжань бродит по дому. Он прибирается, готовит, читает книги. В пятницу на третьей неделе, устав от безделья, решает обновить знаки, хотя этого не требуется, недавно же обновлял. По крайней мере, он так думает, пока смотрит на защитные талисманы рядом с окном в комнате Чжочэна. В комнате Ибо. У них такой вид, словно их не трогали несколько лет — кровь потускнела и почти выцвела, на камне остались тонкие царапины, как будто от когтей, например, птичьих. Кто-то пытался пробраться в комнату? Сяо Чжань кусает палец и заново рисует тонкие линии. Подумав, он добавляет еще один, новый талисман слева и справа от карниза. Разглядеть рисунок трудно, он маленький и состоит из нескольких простых линий, которые вместе составляют прочный щит.

На всякий случай Сяо Чжань спрашивает у мэнь-шэня, не видел ли тот что подозрительного в последние дни. Есть вероятность — очень низкая, но все-таки, — что какая-нибудь мелкая тварь попала в квартиру в ту роковую ночь. И нет ничего удивительного, что до сих пор не проявила себя, не иначе сил набирается.

Мэнь-шэнь смотрит с двери и кривит губы, двигает усами смешно, а потом говорит:

— Подозрительное в каком смысле? Как парень тащил тебя от лифта к квартире? Ну видел, только он же шкуру твою спасал и меня попросил тебе не говорить. Злом от него не воняет, плохоо тебе сделать он точно не хочет.

Сяо Чжань хмурится: что-то в словах мэнь-шэня не сходится с показаниями остальных. Он поправляет очки, хотя те плотно сидят на переносице

— Тащил от лифта к двери? Попросил тебя?

— Ну да, — подтверждает мэнь-шэнь и появляется полностью. Белый тигр приветственно урчит, а потом зевает во всю пасть, будто предмет разговора не стоит внимания. — Лифт как открылся, этот запах твоей крови учуял сразу. — Мэнь-шэнь хлопает тигра по загривку. — Смотрю, а парнишка тебя из лифта вытаскивает. Слабый, чтобы на руках тащить, но он честно старался. Потом у двери посадил, пока открывал замок, затащил внутрь. И меня попросил молчать. А я что, помолчу, дело нехитрое, да и он быстро понял, кому звонить.

Сяо Чжань садится тут же, где стоял. Голова немного идет кругом от услышанного, внутри разливается оцепенение и ширится черная пустота.

Ибо солгал, сказав Юй Биню, что услышал странный звук у двери и потому выглянул. На самом деле… когда он понял, что требуется помощь? Или все-таки знал об охоте сразу и потому не задавал вопросов? Но почему тогда молчал? Есть шанс, что Ибо просто потомок очередного небожителя, который плевать хотел на охоту, но прекрасно о ней осведомлен. И хорошо, если действительно так, Сяо Чжань думает, что даже не удивится: охота — непростое занятие, родители могли его попросту оградить от этого или сами уже не участвовали в подобном.

Но если нет.

Если все хуже.

Сяо Чжань стискивает футболку там, где гулко бьется глупое сердце, переполненное любовью к Ибо даже сейчас. Ибо пророс в нем, не только в сердце, но в теле и в душе, он внутри и занимает настолько огромное место, что если вырывать, то тело и душа превратятся в кровоточащую рану, которая никогда не заживет.

Думать об этом не хочется. Сяо Чжань слабо кивает, негромко благодарит мэнь-шэня и бредет к себе в комнату. Он знает легкий способ проверить догадку, хотя все внутри сопротивляется такому решению. «Зачем все портить, — умоляюще шепчет подсознание, — оставь все как есть. Он тебя спас в любом случае, а нюх мэнь-шэня обмануть невозможно». Это действительно так, однако Сяо Чжань никогда не прости себе, если закроет глаза на правду, и кто-то в итоге пострадает.

На правду, какой бы она ни была. Потому что треклятая интуиция подозрительно молчит, и это молчание громче любых слов.

Он кладет на постель в комнате Ибо первую попавшуюся книгу и рисует в коридоре маленький талисман, но не заканчивает его — останется провести последнюю линию, чтобы замкнуть преграду, однако это нужно делать, лишь когда добыча окажется в ловушке. Думать о Ибо как о добыче неприятно, во рту появляется горький вкус, потому что… это просто паранойя, так? Ибо не самый разговорчивый парень, и о некоторых аспектах его жизни Сяо Чжань практически ничего не знает. О семье, например; Ибо только сказал, что родом из Лояна, но больше ни разу не поднимал эту тему, даже когда Сяо Чжань что-то рассказывал о бабушке или родителях, оставшихся в Чунцине. Детство и жизнь Ибо до переезда тоже прячутся во тьме прошлого, как будто есть лишь настоящее, только Танцевальная академия и подработка в университете.

И увлечения.

Сяо Чжань проходит на кухню. Мысли гудят в голове, словно рой раздраженных пчел, они толкаются, пытаются вытеснить друг друга, но все важные, они отражают подозрения, на которые Сяо Чжань до сих пор не обращал внимания и с радостью не делал бы этого до конца своей жизни.

Увлечения.

Об увлечениях Ибо говорит много, изредка коротко, но взахлеб — скейтборд, мотоциклы и лего. Сяо Чжань в некоторые моменты даже ревновал его к мотоциклам: столько любви слышалось в рассказах о них. Теперь же он думает, что еще не видел ни одного набора, скейтборда у Ибо нет, как и мотоцикла. Сяо Чжань осознает, что знает о Ибо какие-то мелочи, но в целом его знания — разрозненное полотно, мозаика, в которой слишком много белых пятен. И не факт, что когда-нибудь он найдет потерянные детали. От этого становится жутко и страшно. Так, что по коже пробегает озноб.

С другой стороны, думает Сяо Чжань, следя за часовой стрелкой, которая подползает к четырем часам, они и знакомы с Ибо слишком мало для настоящих откровений. И разве у него, Сяо Чжаня, не меньше секретов? Он наливает себе чай, ни разу не задумываясь над действиями — руки знают, что делать. Сейчас его внимание всецело занимают мысли, потому что спокойная жизнь внезапно сделала кульбит, но не долетела до земли, застыла в воздухе.

Без недели пять месяцев для отношений — это много или мало, чтобы раскрыться перед человеком, которого чувствуешь, как самого себя, с которым хочешь провести остаток дней и которому готов преподнести сердце и душу на золотом блюдце с красной каймой? Сяо Чжань не знает. Интуитивно понимает, что пока не готов рассказывать о некоторых моментах прошлого, даже если Ибо задаст прямой вопрос. Потому что рассказать, например, об охоте, означает втянуть в неприятности и привлечь к Ибо ненужное внимание. Особенно если он никак не связан с Нижним или Верхним мирами, если просто вот так принимает происходящее, то откровенный рассказ скорее заставит его еще больше тревожиться.

Сяо Чжань трет лоб, поправляет очки и делает глоток. Он хочет довериться подсознанию, стереть талисман, забрать книгу и сделать вид, что все как обычно, все в порядке. Он уже чувствует себя хорошо, Цзыи разрешила в понедельник вернуться на работу. Для начала в студию, а потом снова выйти на охоту. Юй Бинь умнее, он с опасными тварями попросту не связывался. Конечно, это принесло проблемы, и Ян Ся осталась не очень довольна, но даже ей хватает совести не требовать с обычного человека в одиночку пытаться уничтожить яогуая или хуаня. Вместо этого она каким-то образом уговорила охотников из соседнего города на это время помочь Юй Биню. Сяо Чжань помнит только одного из охотников — всего в белом, владельца цзиня с тонким лезвием, зовут его Сун Цзиян. Возможно, именно он откликнулся на просьбу помочь.

Так за размышлениями проходит время. Когда в шесть открывается входная дверь, Сяо Чжань вновь у себя в комнате. Он делает глубокий вдох и выходит в коридор, чтобы встретить Ибо — мост сожжен, отступать некуда, ему необходимо узнать правду, чтобы продолжать жить дальше.

— Привет, — Ибо коротко целует его, словно они давно женатая пара, и разувается. На улице ярко светит солнце, только на горизонте ползут темно-фиолетовые тучи. Ибо пахнет зеленой листвой, теплым ветром и чем-то неуловимым, чему Сяо Чжань не может дать названия. Возможно, нагретыми солнцем камнями или песком, по которому приятно ходить вечерами?

— Привет, — бормочет в ответ Сяо Чжань и тоже целует. — Ужин готов. Как прошел твой день?

Ибо тут же принимается рассказывать о танцах, ему почти не нужно отвечать, увлеченный, он не нуждается в поддакивании, но всегда держит взглядом. Сяо Чжань видит себя словно со стороны: он впервые толком не вслушивается, хотя глаз не отводит, любуется и давит отвратительные мысли о том, что это в последний раз. Что после ужина все может измениться раз и навсегда, и пока Ибо такой расслабленный, такой уютный и разговорчивый, Сяо Чжань впитывает каждое его движение, жест, улыбку, то, как сияют его глаза, когда он рассказывает о новых движениях, как растягиваются в улыбке губы при словах о неуклюжем первокурснике или детях, заглянувших на тренировку старшей группы.

Он старается запомнить все до последней мелочи.

Может статься, что больше ему ничего не останется.

Ужин подходит к концу. Ибо вызывается мыть посуду, но Сяо Чжань ловит его за руку и, слегка заикаясь, предлагает:

— Не хочешь… почитать книгу в моей комнате?

Ибо внезапно краснеет, и только тогда Сяо Чжань понимает, насколько двусмысленно прозвучало его предложение. Но он ничего не объясняет, потому что иначе точно запутается и окончательно растеряет все слова, а прояснить ситуацию стоит как можно быстрее. И тогда, кто знает, вдруг они и правда сегодня… почитают книгу.

— С-сейчас? — Ибо смотрит чуть недоверчиво, но льнет к руке и нежно поглаживает пальцем выступающую косточку на запястье.

Сяо Чжань кивает и делает вид, словно только вспоминает:

— Я оставил книгу в твоей комнате. Принесешь? Я пока… — он сглатывает и заканчивает тише: — приготовлю все.

Ибо с готовностью направляется в комнату, Сяо Чжань следует за ним, и когда тот скрывается за порогом, быстрым движением прокусывает палец и замыкает талисман на стене. Тот на мгновение загорается ярко-красным, а затем свет гаснет. Сяо Чжань идет к себе.

Он слышит, как Ибо выходит из комнаты, как идет по коридору, как прекращаются шаги. Талисман действует просто — если Ибо обычный человек или потомок небожителя, он пройдет спокойно, ничего не заметит. Но если в нем больше половины крови от твари из Нижнего мира, не важно, разумной или нет, то он не сможет переступить границу, невидимая стена преградит ему путь.

Шагов нет по-прежнему.

Сяо Чжань кусает губы, сжимает кулаки до боли в ладонях и пытается не закричать. Он не хочет верить, что Ибо из тех, кого ему приходится убивать, его кровный враг, тварь, с которой должен расправиться охотник, чтобы предотвратить страшные жертвы. Есть незначительный шанс, что Ибо сейчас не понимает, что происходит, не подозревает о том, чья кровь течет в его теле, но шанс настолько мизерный, что Сяо Чжань отказывает себе в такой надежде.

Он выглядывает из комнаты и машет Ибо, застывшему перед невидимой границей в коридоре.

— Иди сюда!

И снова возвращается в комнату, потому что одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять — Ибо прекрасно обо всем осведомлен. Сяо Чжань трет глаза. Внутри все леденеет, посреди льда разрастается огромная пропасть, в которую он бы хотел прыгнуть, потому что в голову приходят теперь мысли одна страшнее другой, а он все еще любит, так любит Ибо, что от этого физически больно. Внутренности скручивает, когда он понимает — убить не сможет, просто отпустит на все четыре стороны и будет держаться подальше.

Потому что любовь скорее убьет его самого, чем он поднимет на Ибо руку.

В приоткрытое окно рвется внезапно поднявшийся ветер. Тучи, что бродили стаей голодных хищников у горизонта, стремительно приближаются — еще не видно молний, не слышно грозы, однако она подбирается все ближе. Возможно, не зря в его потомках бог Ветра Фэн Бо. Посеявший ветер будет пожинать бурю.

Сяо Чжань вытаскивает из мешочка цянькунь копье и выходит с ним из комнаты.

Ибо все на том же месте, только теперь сидит на полу, скрестив ноги не хуже профессионального йога. Смотрит только внимательно, и да, теперь Сяо Чжань точно видит, что глаза в темноте у него все-таки светятся.

— Я не хотел этого, — говорит Сяо Чжань, останавливаясь на расстоянии трех шагов. Говорят, что иногда этого расстояния достаточно, чтобы спасти, а иногда — чтобы убить. Он не хочет делать ни того, ни другого, вместо этого задает очевидный вопрос: — Кто ты?

— Ван Ибо.

Сяо Чжань враз чувствует себя уставшим. Тело болит, сердце глухо стучит, черная волна разочарования грозит захлестнуть его с головой. Он опирается на копье и печально улыбается, хотя губы сводит от такой улыбки. Ему хочется кричать.

— Давай не будем играть в игры, Ван Ибо, — негромко говорит он, практически просит. — Кто ты?

Ибо какое-то время молчит, но потом роняет, будто камень в пропасть, короткое слово:

— Тяньлу.

Тяньлу. Сяо Чжань несколько мгновений соображает, пытаясь вспомнить, о ком идет речь, и в конце концов понимает. Девятый ребенок дракона, чует золото или серебро, приручить его сложно, тяньлу независимы, а еще она из рода цзиней, настоящие оборотни с рождения. Так говорится в легендах и мифах, но кроме этого тяньлу не брезгают сырым мясом и в первую очередь хищники. Лев всегда остается львом, насколько бы потусторонним существо он ни был, разве только приручить тяньлу, чтобы служил верой и правдой. Таких прецедентов известно целых два, но в конце каждой подобной истории тяньлу съедали своего хозяина.

— Это был ты, — говорит Сяо Чжань. — Тот крылатый рогатый лев, это был ты.

— Это был я, — легко соглашается Ибо и теребит челку.

— Не трогай, — привычно одергивает его Сяо Чжань. Он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Глупое сердце замирает на миг, поскольку осознание того, что Ибо его спас, притащил домой, буквально выходил охотника, кровного врага, обрушивается, как цунами или весенний грязевой сель. От этого и больно, и радостно, ноет что-то между ребрами, но черное ничто постепенно растворяется. Лед внутри тает, будто такого ответа достаточно, чтобы как ни в чем не бывало жить дальше.

К сожалению, жизнь так не работает.

— Зачем ты покинул Лоян? — спрашивает наконец Сяо Чжань, едва справившись с эмоциями. Он чувствует, что голос у него чуть подрагивает, однако ничего с этим поделать не может.

— Я хотел танцевать, — с обезоруживающей честностью говорит Ибо. — В Лояне есть школа, а я хотел идти дальше, научиться большему. Здесь сильная Танцевальная академия, поэтому я упросил родителей отпустить меня.

— Ты знал, кто я, когда согласился переехать? — Забавно, но ответ на этот вопрос волнует Сяо Чжаня больше всего. Словно именно он решит, будут ли после всего произошедшего _«они»._

Ибо, поколебавшись, кивает.

— Лю-лаоши сказал, что так безопасней.

— Лю-лаоши, — бормочет Сяо Чжань. Значит, и Лю Хайкуань не из простых людей, только умнее оказался, за столько лет ни словом, ни делом не выдал себя. Преподает себе литературу да пишет музыку. — Почему безопасней?

— Меня отпустили из Лояна с одним условием: что никто обо мне не узнает, — не слишком охотно объясняет Ибо.

— И ты переехал ко мне, потому что… держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе? — горько усмехается Сяо Чжань. Воистину хочешь спрятать дерево, прячь его среди других деревьев, пусть и другой породы. Даже от предположения больно, словно косой прочертили вдоль позвоночника, не вскрывая хрупкое тело. Только взрезав кожу, чтобы пустить кровь и оставить шрам.

— Да… — Видимо, что-то у него такое на лице, потому что Ибо подается вперед и упирается ладонями в преграду. — Сначала! Я не знал о тебе ничего, кроме того, что ты охотник, но все еще хороший человек. Чжань-гэ, чем я могу поклясться, чтобы ты поверил моей клятве?

Сяо Чжань дергает головой и кривит губы в горестной ухмылке. Он правда такой дурак? Правда такой доверчивый, что полюбил даже не человека, оборотня, признал его своим домом, единственной родственной душой, какой больше нет на целом свете? Он что, не заслуживает обычного счастья?

— Чжань-гэ!

— Я не убью тебя, — тускло говорит Сяо Чжань и прислоняет копье к стене. Он сам хочет на что-нибудь опереться, потому что силы покидают его. — Жизнь за жизнь, ты можешь уйти, но, пожалуйста, не попадайся мне больше на пути. Прошу тебя.

Ибо молчит. Все смотрит только так, словно хочет вынуть душу, и Сяо Чжань чудом держится, чтобы не спрятать лицо в ладонях. Ему физически больно, любовь теперь выворачивает его наизнанку, тошнота копится где-то у горла, но кажется, что там собирается кровь вперемешку с черной желчью.

— Чжань-гэ, — тихо зовет его Ибо, — Сяо Чжань. Я клянусь своей кровью, жизнью моих родных, своей жизнью, клянусь всем, что мне дорого, я не врал тебе. Ты мне нравишься. Я люблю тебя, хочу тебя, хочу касаться, обнимать, целовать, готовить тебе ужин, протягивать таблетки, хочу, чтобы ты мог опереться на меня. Я молод и слаб пока, это правда, но я хочу стать равным тебе и быть рядом. Чжань-гэ, посмотри на меня, услышь меня. Или, если не веришь моим словам, послушай мое сердце.

Его тихий голос звучит громче крика. На памяти Сяо Чжаня это самое большое количество слов, что Ибо произнес за все время, что живет здесь. Даже рассказывая о танцах, он прерывался, или менял тему, или задавал вопрос. Страшно то, что в его тоне нет фальши, он искренен от первого звука до последнего, и Сяо Чжань отчаянно хочет ему верить. И верит, эта вера пугает, потому что вспыхнувшая надежда такая острая, болезненная, колется и толкается, требует сделать что-то глупое, но такое нужное в эту секунду.

Он прикрывает глаза, чтобы собрать разбегающиеся мысли. Они ускользают, исчезают, пока не остается одна — по-настоящему глупая, опасная, Чжочэн, Юй Бинь и Сюань Лу дали бы ему по шее за такое и были бы бесконечно правы. Но Сяо Чжань чувствует, что это верное решение, единственно возможный выбор сейчас, потому что любой другой вариант не сожжет мосты, но уничтожит целый город, который они с Ибо выстроили в этой квартире.

— Покажи свою истинную форму, — резко велит Сяо Чжань.

Ибо сглатывает, но поднимается на ноги. Он начинает раздеваться, однако стянув кофту, неожиданно застенчиво просит отвернуться. Сяо Чжань его просьбу выполняет, поскольку и сам знает, что не выдержал бы, отвел взгляд. Даже в такой ситуации Ибо действует на него вполне однозначно.

Тихое рычание предупреждает, что превращение случилось. Сяо Чжань поворачивается обратно — по ту сторону границы стоит знакомый лев. Видно, что он молод, но уже достаточно силен: скоро войдет в силу, и тогда мало кто сможет с ним справиться, разве что дракон. У тяньлу темная шерсть, черная вьющаяся грива и два извилистых рога цвета серого агата. Крылья плотно прижаты к бокам, а в глазах горит светло-янтарное пламя. Сяо Чжань коротко кивает и подходит ближе. Ему достаточно одного движения, чтобы разрушить преграду, а дальше приходится довериться Ибо и судьбе, потому что копье по-прежнему у стены и сразу дотянуться до него не получится.

Ибо осторожно делает шаг вперед, тогда как Сяо Чжань пятится, а после опускается на колени. Ибо подходит близко-близко, можно почувствовать его дыхание. Он теплый, пахнет знакомо — зеленью, солнцем и ветром, и, возможно, поэтому Сяо Чжань чуть откидывает голову, открывая беззащитное горло.

Глаз он не закрывает.

Тонкую кожу шеи опаляет горячее дыхание, а в следующее мгновение там, где бьется заполошно пульс, проходит влажный шершавый язык, и затем к щеке прижимается усатая морда. Сяо Чжань облегченно всхлипывает, ему кажется, что до этого момента он стоял на краю бездонного ущелья и не знал, прыгать ему или нет. Похоже, прыжок все-таки отменяется, вместо этого Сяо Чжань зарывается пальцами в кудрявую гриву, тычется носом, как щенок, и глубоко вздыхает, когда обхватывает льва руками и притискивает к себе. Ибо тихо урчит на ухо и размеренно дышит, похожий на большого домашнего котенка, через мгновение подбирается еще чуть ближе, будто стремится врасти.

В какой момент шерсть сменяется гладкой кожей, Сяо Чжань не улавливает. Просто осознает, что у него на коленях сидит голый Ибо и прижимается всем телом, положив голову на плечо. Возбуждение не заметить невозможно; Сяо Чжань не очень уверен, что это правильно, но, скосив глаза, видит знакомые родинки и бездумно проводит по ним языком. Ибо выдыхает куда-то в загривок, так, что приходится надавить ему на затылок, чтобы не взбрыкнул, чтобы лизнуть еще и еще, как хотелось с первого дня встречи. И прикусить светлую кожу между родинками; синяк наливается почти сразу, а Сяо Чжань испытывает странное удовлетворение от одного только его вида. В нем просыпается что-то темное, собственническое, нечто, что подталкивает его как можно быстрее заклеймить Ибо, оставить не одну и не две метки, а с десяток, чтобы знали все — этот человек с ним, с Сяо Чжанем, этот человек его половина тела, сердца и души.

О тяньлу Сяо Чжань не думает. Интуиция громко хохочет, пока внутри мечется буря, которая только подталкивает к безумным поступкам.

Ибо уже стонет в голос, царапает спину через футболку и едва не соскальзывает с колен, когда пытается притереться еще ближе, хотя между ними уже нельзя пропустить даже нить. Сяо Чжань наконец отпускает его и, отклонившись, видит шалый расфокусированный взгляд. Не давая себе времени на раздумья, он сразу целует, глотает сорвавшийся из-за случайного движения очередной чужой стон.

— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает после поцелуя Ибо, глаза у него светятся знакомым потусторонним пламенем Нижнего мира, — ты говорил о чтении, если ты не…

— Я не, — твердо отвечает Сяо Чжань и поднимается, утягивая Ибо вслед за собой.

Он не передумал, он уверен как никогда, потому что получил ответ на свой вопрос, потому что теперь знает, что по-другому быть не могло. Это знание глубинное, оно пришло откуда-то из семейной памяти, из древних времен, и Сяо Чжань принимает его, как принимает свою судьбу и своего человека, который не совсем человек.

Пусть так и будет.

Может, и о его любви расскажут когда-нибудь в семейных хрониках, как о флейтисте и заклинателе.

Дверь комнаты он закрывает на замок. Копье, книга и одежда Ибо остаются в коридоре. За окном ярко сверкает молния, но в голосе ветра слышен довольный смех. Все так, как и должно быть.


	6. VIII — ∞

**8**

В понедельник Сяо Чжань выходит на работу. Коллеги в студии встречают его ошеломительными аплодисментами, а затем неумолимо заваливают накопившейся работой. В основном это документы, которые требуют его подписи, несколько сомнительных заказов, на которые лучше не соглашаться, несмотря на соблазнительные суммы. Сяо Чжань делает глубокий вдох, отправляет Ибо фотографию кучи бумаг («Кажется, я сегодня задержусь») и чувствует себя до странного счастливым, оказавшись в привычной стихии.

Грудь распирает от счастья, неожиданно хочется петь. Когда Ибо присылает в ответ селфи — он в танцевальном зале, растрепанный, мокрый от пота, но улыбается во весь рот («Я приду и заберу тебя домой!»), — Сяо Чжань смеется и действительно принимается напевать вполголоса случайно услышанную по телевизору песню главных героев из исторического сериала о совершенствующихся заклинателях.

Поздно вечером в тот же день Ян Ся присылает координаты прорыва. Сяо Чжань одевается — Цзаньцзинь на отлично справился с работой, куртка как новенькая, — кладет в карман мешочек цянькунь с оружием, талисманами и лекарствами для первой помощи. Он закрывает входную дверь на ключ, оставляя в коридоре свет, и спускается на улицу.

До заветного перекрестка минут семь пути. Летняя ночь коротка, времени у них с Юй Бинем не так много, но на душе у Сяо Чжаня спокойно. Он знает, что через эти семь минут состоится не самый легкий разговор, еще через сколько-то минут после этого они столкнутся с очередной тварью — может, это окажется гуй, может, из Диюя сбежит мертвец, а может, на поверхности снова появится хуань или кто опаснее. Однако Сяо Чжань точно знает: через несколько часов они вновь придут на этот перекресток, попрощаются с Юй Бинем, затем придется потратить семь минут, чтобы добраться до квартиры, где ждет теплая кровать. Он вернется домой, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

На улице тепло, ласковый южный ветер помогает закрыть дверь подъезда. Когда из тени выходит зверь, Сяо Чжань не вздрагивает, напротив — распахивает объятия и коротко обнимает Ибо, ласкает рога, которые в свете фонарей кажутся серебристыми, расчесывает пальцами вьющуюся гриву. Ибо довольно урчит, потирает о бедро, а после они вместе уходят к перекрестку, где по обыкновению ждет Юй Бинь.

Охота обещает быть удачной.

**∞**

В Танцевальной академии обеденный перерыв начинается полпервого. Сяо Чжань приходит немного раньше; он ждет в вестибюле, чтобы скоротать время, разглядывает грамоты и объявления, когда слышит знакомый голос.

— Сяо-лаоши?

Лю Хайкуань подходит неслышно, вежливо улыбается, как всегда. Сяо Чжань отвечает тем же и пожимает протянутую руку.

— Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, — говорит тепло Лю-лаоши. — Вы давно не заходили.

— Много работы. Всем хочется сделать ремонт, пока тепло.

Сяо Чжань даже кривит душой, работы в студии и правда много, несмотря на середину сентября. Вечерами стабильно приходится задерживаться до девяти, хотя основная волна мелких заказов уже схлынула. Зато не приходится беспокоиться о деньгах, даже есть мысли выкупить еще одно помещение для дизайнеров или обновить технику.

— Понимаю. — Лю-лаоши какое-то время молчит, а потом спрашивает: — Как вам живется с Ван-ди? Он говорит, что все в порядке, но какое у вас впечатление? Прошло уже… полгода? Все хорошо?

Помимо воли Сяо Чжань расплывается в улыбке. Он ничего не может с этим поделать — стоит услышать имя Бо-ди, и его переполняет нежность, затапливает от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Чжочэну хватило один раз увидеть это выражение лица, чтобы сказать Юй Биню: «Мы потеряли Чжаня, все понятно». Сяо Чжань даже возражать не стал, зачем, когда и так все очевидно. Ему иногда страшно от того, как сильно он влюблен, но Бо-ди всегда отвечает с той же силой, и страх отступает мгновенно, смываемый любовью и заботой. Их чувства абсолютно одинаковы.

— Оказывается, львы очень похожи на больших котят, — отвечает он, стараясь не засмеяться, уж больно обескураженное лицо становится у Лю-лаоши.

Сначала. Потом он едва заметно хмурится. Похоже, ответ пришелся ему не по нутру, или он не до конца понимает, как реагировать.

— Даже крылатые и рогатые, — намеренно добавляет Сяо Чжань. Никакого злого умысла во фразе нет, просто любопытно, что на это скажет Лю-лаоши.

Лю Хайкуань не меняется в лице, все так же чуть хмурится, однако краем глаза видно, как вытягивается его тень, принимает чуждый человеку облик, и это невозможно списать на игру света. Ох. Ох, такого Сяо Чжань не ожидал, с таким зверем ему еще встречаться не приходилось, но теперь хотя бы понятно, почему Лю Хайкуань помог Ибо.

Прежде, чем кто-то из них делает очередной ход, по академии разносится мелодичный звон, оповещающий всех о конце занятия. Хлопают двери, коридоры наполняются приглушенными голосами и топотом. Сяо Чжань не успевает хотя бы перевести взгляд, когда раздается знакомый, немного запыхавшийся голос:

\- Чжань-гэ!

Сяо Чжань поворачивается сразу всем телом, и его не волнует, что он оставляет за спиной Лю Хайкуаня с нечеловеческой тенью. Никто и ничего ему не сделает, точно не сейчас и вряд ли потом.

Ибо раскрасневшийся, лицо блестит от пота, волосы влажные. Похоже, тренировка только-только закончилась, он еще даже не успел остыть. Сяо Чжань следит, как с виска стекает капля и давит желание слизнуть ее языком; у него слегка другие планы на обед, этот вариант лучше оставить до вечера.

— Привет, — ласково здоровается он. — Сколько у тебя времени на обед?

— Минут сорок, — озадаченно отвечает Ибо и тут же переключается на Лю Хайкуаня. — Лю-лаоши! Парни занесут вам флешку с музыкой, ладно? Они еще спорят насчет одного куска. Там кое-что надо поправить, в движениях, мы после трех зайдем?

— Хорошо, Ван-ди, — медленно отвечает Лю Хайкуань.

Сяо Чжань чувствует его пристальный взгляд, но объясняться не собирается, только отмечает, что тень у Лю-лаоши снова человеческая. Если Лю Хайкуань не поймет, что Ван Ибо в полной безопасности, то значит он слишком глуп.

— Чжань-гэ?

Сяо Чжань кивает в сторону двери.

— Предлагаю сходить на обед. Помнишь то кафе на углу?

— Где вкусная лапша с мясом и круассаны? — Ибо сразу загорается и кивает головой. Он сейчас похож на ребенка, которому пообещали килограмм мороженого, но вызывает в Сяо Чжане далеко не детские желания, особенно когда забирает волосы назад, чтобы не лезли в глаза. Зачем ты такой красивый, хочет спросить Сяо Чжань, вот зачем. Он сожалеет, что целоваться в общественном месте неприлично, потому что хочется так, что даже губы начинает покалывать. Вместо этого он просто сообщает:

— Я забронировал столик.

Ибо понимает все, что спрятано за этой фразой. Он улыбается, однако в этой улыбке многое от хищника, значит, поцелуй свой Сяо Чжань точно получит. От одной только мысли сводит все внутренности.

— До свидания, Лю-лаоши, — прощается Сяо Чжань как можно спокойнее и позволяет Ибо увести себя в сторону раздевалок.

Стоит им немного отойти, как Ибо негромко спрашивает:

— Все в порядке? Лю-лаоши выглядел… напряженным.

— Все хорошо, — заверяет Сяо Чжань. Он задумчиво хмыкает и вслух говорит: — Только надеюсь, что он не Лунван. С обычным драконом я еще могу смириться.

Ибо фыркает. Он оставляет это замечание без комментария, просто останавливается посреди пустого коридора, быстро целует, обещая немного позже большее, и берет руки Сяо Чжаня в свои большие теплые ладони со свежими мозолями после танца.

— Не думай об этом. Смотри только на меня, — негромко просит он. — Только на меня. А я буду смотреть только на тебя.

Сяо Чжань ловит его взгляд и мягко улыбается, переплетая пальцы.

— Всегда, — отвечает он. — Всегда.


End file.
